


Meeting You Here

by notmeagain



Series: from tumblr [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: In another world they're living dangerous double lives, in other they're in just some high school kids figuring things out, in another they're in a coffee shop, and in another they're something else entirely. In every type of universe there's always a them and they'd always meet and they'd always fall in love.Chapter 12: Clubbing AUA collection of JERCY AUs and prompts





	1. Spies AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mr and Mrs Smith AU no one wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked for prompts on tumblr and this is what I got
> 
> Anonymous: You're walking home alone at night. Someone hits you over the head. The last thing you see before passing out is your wife/husband pointing a gun at you
> 
> I made it a Mr & Mrs Smith AU 'cuz im trash like that and also Jercy bc I love Jercy

Percy was running late.

He promised his husband he would be home three hours ago. He wasn’t sure what excuse he would use to reason out his tardiness. The truth was already out of the question because how do you tell the person you only married because of their ordinariness that you have been out and about killing people the whole evening? Especially, when as far as they know you’re actually an accountant from Denver whose name is Peter and not a super secret spy assassin?

The truth was, as it has always been since the beginning of this sham of a second life he has built with an admittedly all around nice guy, out of the question. In all honestly, he wouldn’t know how John, with his love for model planes, boring black and white movies, and desolately uninteresting novels about existentialism, would take it. He might just have a breakdown. The only reason all of that was just barely tolerable was because of John’s undeniable attractiveness. He always was a sucker for blondes.

He couldn’t deny that when he saw John at that hotel bar in Colombia he immediately wanted to sleep with him. The fact that he was being chased by goons and needed an escape route was an added bonus which Jason so enthusiastically provided.

Simpler times, really.

Percy was running late when he felt someone following him. He was walking alone at night; maybe it was a mugger, maybe worse. His limbs ached with the night’s earlier activities, but he could most certainly take some random man looking for a fight.

He took some turns knowing full well that the man would follow and when he took another turn it was to an almost isolated street. He turned around and was hit over the head with something hard, probably, most likely, a butt of a gun. The hit was strong, swift, and had him buckling from the pain.

 _A professional then_ , he thought as he went down.

His vision was already going dark around the edges when he glimpsed up to see a gun pointed directly at his face and John looking down on him. He passed out.

When he came to he was, unsurprisingly, tied to a chair with a hard light shining on his face.

“Hello, dear,” Percy said when he found the use of his voice. “Sorry, I’m late for dinner.”

His voice was raspy and he wondered how long he’d been out of it.

“Peter,” John said coolly. “Or should I say, Perseus?”

“Percy would be better,” he offered a smile which hurt his head a little.

“I take it you’re not John, a mild mannered advertising agent from Colorado?” he continued.

His husband’s lips quirked for a moment then said, “John’s from Ohio. I’ve told you this a million times.”

“Right. Sorry, dear,” he said slumping back into his chair. He shouldn’t really be getting smart with- “What’s your name?”

“Jason,” _Jason_ said.

Percy looked his ‘husband’ Jason up and down slowly. His head was finally on straight enough to canvass his surroundings.

He was in a warehouse that looked nondescript. It looked especially abandoned. He was in deep shit and he could feel it.

“So,” he started. “You’re a spy too?”

It was pretty obvious with him strapped in a chair and Jason standing there with a gun. He has a whole cocktail of emotions pent up inside him right now. He feels stupid at underestimating his opponent, he feels really stupid for marrying a secret spy, and probably the weirdest thing of all is he feels betrayed.

It’s ironic, really. He’s aware that he also conned Jason into this marriage but that didn’t makes things hurt any less. He had to admit that some parts of their relationship were real, at least for him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t at least care about John- _Jason._ He thinks back to the time at the top of the Empire State Building, it was their third anniversary and it took Percy completely by surprise when Jason knelt down and proposed. He would admit it only to himself that it was one of his fondest memories. The look of love that was hopeful and happy and vulnerable all at once. It hurt something special to know that once of the fondest memories you have was a lie. Although who was he kidding. All of it was a lie to begin with. He shouldn’t have been surprised. He still is.

Jason sighed deep and tired. He walked over to Percy and undid his latches.

Percy was now more confused than ever.

“You’re not going to kill me?” he asked in genuine surprise. Nothing happening tonight was making any sense and he thinks shortly if he’s been drugged.

“No,” Jason said getting the light out his eyes. He even sounded appalled by the mere thought. How sweet.

“You’re not?”

“Of course not.”

“Uh,” he struggled for words as Jason unlatched the strap on his head. “Why?”

There was silence and Percy was scared for a moment that maybe Jason changed his mind.

“Look,” Jason said. He used that tone he only ever said things in when Percy was being purposely difficult.

Everything suddenly felt terribly domestic and familiar and much worse.

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Jason continued. “I was hired to kill you.”

“But you didn’t,” he observed intelligently.

“But I didn’t.”

Jason sighed. Percy fought the urge to smooth the wrinkle between his brows now that he was free from his confines. He held himself back with herculean effort. But then Jason started walking away from him and he reached a hand out before he could stop himself.

There was a moment when he was just holding Jason’s hand. Then he let go and undid the latches on his feet. Jason was starting to pack up his equipment and he had a sudden urge to not let him go.

He tried to get out of the chair but when his legs decided to give out. He braced himself for the eventual meeting with the concrete floor. Instead he fell into the arms of the man he tricked into loving him.

“Are you sure you’re a spy?”

“The best,” he said brightly into Jason’s arms.  “What did you dose me with?”

“Sleeping drug.”

“Might have gotten carried away there.”

“Little bit.” Jason said directly into his ear. He was hoisted into the chair. “Don’t get up.”

He was going to say something in retort but he felt a needle going into his neck and suddenly he wasn’t feeling very up to it.

“No fair,” he managed to mumble out right before he passed out.

#

Percy’s head was swimming, he felt like he was moving but he couldn’t be sure. It almost sounded like there was traffic around him. Before he could think more about it his consciousness went under again.

#

The next time Percy wakes up he’s alone and in an apartment he has never been in. On the nightstand beside the bed there was a wallet with credit cards and cash, next to it were a few documents and IDs with the name Philip Jacobson with his picture on them.

Percy sighed long and deep. He dropped himself back on the bed and stared helplessly at the ceiling.

It wasn’t the first time he got kidnapped and was made to assume another identity. It was, however, the first time it happened that wasn’t for a mission.

 _Speaking of missions_ , he thought. Jason was supposed to kill him. It would have been easy too since they lived together. _Since they were married_. He wouldn’t suspect a thing. A little cyanide with the morning coffee or maybe cut the breaks of his car. Better yet maybe kill him in the shed he was always being nagged to clean then make it look like a freak accident. But his husband didn’t kill him.

Instead, he was drugged and was presented with a new identity.

And where was Jason in all this? He disobeyed direct orders and in their line of work that was something you got killed over.

 _No,_ Percy thought vehemently crushing the thought down. If Jason was smart enough to get him out of being killed then Jason was also smart enough to not get killed himself. Which only leaves on option for him.

Jason was going to go on the run.

Percy might never see him again.

This was unacceptable.

#

Percy was not considered the best in his profession for nothing. He was stealthy, smart, cunning, and had skills that no other agents on the field had.

It took him a little digging and called in some favours, but he did it.

He stands outside an apartment building in Nevada waiting.

All his patience paid off when Jason came bounding down the street groceries in hand and urgently ushering him inside.

#

“You found me,” Jason said once they were inside.

“You didn’t kill me,” Percy replied.

“And you wanted to thank me personally?”

“Little bit.”

Jason looked at him and he looked right back.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” He was making his way slowly to the man formerly known as his husband making sure he was obvious about it. He didn’t want to get knocked out lest he catches the other by surprise.

Jason’s shoulders tense and Percy takes a risk and puts his hands on them gently. It only managed to make him tenser.

 “What are you doing?” Jason asked sharply and a little exasperated.

After three years of marriage he knows Jason was about to give.

Percy hoped that after three years of marriage Jason knows that he isn’t here for the wrong reasons.

“I wanted to see you,” he answered honestly.

Jason looked away almost shy.

 It made his chest ache a little more.

“You’re really going to make me say it?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“That obliviousness wasn’t all an act was it?”

“Not all of it,” Percy smiled.

Jason looked so hesitant and Percy couldn’t take it anymore so he grabbed Jason’s chin gently and made him look at him.

“Please?” he asked.

Jason looked up from his lashes and Percy gave his best baby seal face that never failed to get him at least a smile.

“I didn’t kill you because you’re my husband,” Jason said simply and continued “, that meant something to me.”

“It meant something to me too.”

“You sure you’re not just saying that so I wouldn’t change my mind and kill you?”

Percy was feeling a little braver and moved his hands to Jason’s waist. Jason moved his hands up Percy’s arms to bring them closer together.

“Pretty sure,” he said. “Plus, I came all this way to find you.”

“I shouldn’t have given you all those back up documents if I knew you wouldn’t use them.”

 “Aw, you care,” he teased.

That seemed to snap Jason out of whatever was causing him to be so tender.

“Of course, I do.”

He might have hit a nerve. He knows how to make amends with his husband when he got like this. He usually goes up to him, pull him close, and kiss him until they forgot what stupid thing was said to make the other so mad.

He thought of doing that now while he watched Jason deliberate on whether it was better to push him away or head butt him.

 “We could run away together,” he offered.

“You think that’s a good idea?”

“Do your people think I’m dead?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“They think we’re both dead.”

“Even better,” Percy beamed and dared to inch closer.

Much to his pleasure Jason moved closer too, closing the gap between them. It’s been so long since they’ve kissed. Their last kiss, as John and Peter, was chaste. It was a quick good bye kiss before they left their separate ways. If Percy knew how much he’d miss this he would have played things a little bit differently. Probably a lot differently.

He moved in but then stopped himself. “I can’t,” he says suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Jason whispered.

“I’m married.”

Jason rolled his eyes and cut Percy’s laugh with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops


	2. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High School AU no one wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: first time Percy realized he had a crush on Jason (?)

The game was well into its third overtime of the night. The score was tied with only  three seconds left on the clock. Both teams were exhausted. The Demigods were doing everything they could to get the upper hand, but they were slightly disadvantaged because their team captain, Percy Jackson, inconveniently broke his arm a week before the final match and was now amongst the cheering crowd.

 

Percy was up on the stands watching the game take place.

 

As captain of the team Percy felt extremely disappointed in himself that he got his arm broken in last week’s game even though he was assured multiple time by various people that it wasn’t his fault. He would have argued them with more if he didn’t break his arm in a freak plastic palm tree accident, but it did so he just let it go. He was also very confident that his team could make it without him. It was almost bittersweet.

 

The whole night, he was trying to concentrate on the game and had his eyes trained on the ball. Most of the time. In other times his eyes would stray to Jason. He was substitute captain while Percy was on break and he thought he was doing a great job at it. Throughout the game his eyes would be on the ball and then his attention would inevitably turn to Jason and when it did he would train his eyes back on the ball. He was grateful for the respite he would receive when Jason had the ball so he could watch them at the same time.

 

Percy gave up halfway through the pretense of watching the team play and let himself concentrate on Jason. It wasn’t the first time he was mesmerized by him playing the game. Percy frequently found himself somehow watching Jason one way or the other, even if he didn’t realize it. He would sneak glances when they had lab together just to see how ridiculous Jason looked with the safety goggles over his glasses. He would find himself looking for Jason across rooms and then feel a little lighter when Jason would come sit with him.

 

He didn’t really give it any thought. So, he kept doing it. He kept keeping an eye out for Jason in big crowds. He kept sneaking in glances of him throughout the day when he wasn’t looking. He just kept himself aware of Jason’s presence and in all honesty he didn’t even know he was doing it.

 

And when he was made aware of it, he couldn't find it in himself to stop. 

 

It was three seconds on the clock. The score is tied. Jason had the ball so he took the shot. The bell rang. The ball went into the ring. People cheered.

 

Percy never took his eyes off Jason.

 

People were going wild around him and all Percy could do was smile at Jason looking astonished that he made the shot.

 

Percy felt warm all over and he attributed it to his team winning. He was beyond proud of what they accomplished even without him. Most of all he was inexplicably and yet extremely proud of Jason.

 

Amid the cheers and joyous celebration around him Percy couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Jason who was being mobbed by their teammates as he should.

 

Percy felt something warm spreading through him. Like lazy butterflies fluttering around somewhere in his chest down to his stomach. A light feeling passing through him making him feel like he was slightly floating. His smile felt bigger than ever and he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to.

 

He was okay with chalking that feeling up into happiness for his team.

 

He was completely fine with labeling it as pride.

 

And then.

 

Jason looked back.

 

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp that's that
> 
> thanks for the reviews and kudos for the previous chaptersss u guys r nice


	3. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee shop AU no one wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahaha im so late with this hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Jason sometimes thought that maybe working at a coffee shop when he really didn’t need to was not a very good idea. A small voice inside his head was telling him that it was just his version of rebellion without any actual rebelling. He tended not to give that little voice too much attention. It was hard though when  it’s the middle of the morning rush, there are about 20 blonde girls all named a different variety of Catherine expecting you to get their name right on the cup, and ordering different versions of the same spiced pumpkin latte drink.

It wasn’t always like that though. Other times when it’s in the middle of the afternoon and the shop was quiet save for a couple of customers working on their computers or studying. There wasn’t anything that required his immediate attention and he could just stand on the counter and watch people outside pass by. It could even be described as tranquil. It was moments like those that he thinks there could be worse places to be than in a little coffee shop.

It was a good life he built for himself. He was a college student and worked part-time in the coffee shop. He had friends that didn’t care who his father was or why he even wanted to work there in the first place. He even went out sometimes. He was actually very happy with this set up. That was until someone came along and changed it.

Suddenly, there was this handsome stranger with a shy smile coming in more and more often. Those were the times Jason thought that working in a coffee shop was the best decision he has ever made.

The only problem was that he didn’t know the man’s name.

#

It started out as any regular day working at the shop would. The Katherines have left so everything was a little quiet for a while. Leo was messing with the espresso machine again so it was either going to explode, catch on fire, or make better espressos than before. It was almost always usually the first two. Piper was egging Leo on which will either ensure the success of the espresso machine or increase the likelihood of it catching on fire. It was almost always usually the latter.

Jason was keeping an eye on the two of them making sure the fire extinguisher was within arm’s reach for the ensuing combustion when someone came in the shop. He was used to strange people coming in, he really was. There was one time someone came in wearing a dog mascot costume head, red hot booty shorts, and nothing else so it was safe to say that he was no long fazed by unusually dressed customers coming in.

He was then utterly dumbfounded when this tall incredibly handsome stranger walked in one day soaking wet and dripping water all over the place. It wasn’t even raining outside.

He was always useless when it came to people he thought were attractive. When he first saw his former girlfriend and now ex-girlfriend/best friend Piper he could hardly speak. Now faced with this insanely beautiful Roman statue of a man he can barely function.

“Um,” Jason said smartly.

“Hi,” the stranger greeted sheepishly most probably aware that he was soaking wet and his shift was practically transparent.

“So,” Jason said snapping out of his thoughts and fighting his eyes to stay focused on those brilliant green ones in front of him. It was that hard to look into the stranger’s eyes. The problem was not getting lost in them. “What can I get you?” he continued.

Handsome Stranger (because that’s what he started calling the man in his head now) looked at the board behind Jason and shrugged his magnificent shoulders.

“What do you recommend?” Handsome Stranger asked.

“Our espresso is really good,” he suggested then immediately regretted it when he remembered that Leo was currently doing one of his experiments on it.

“Did someone say espresso?” Leo asked excitedly as he pulled a lever and the machine went up in flames.

“Nice one,” Piper commented watching the machine burn and making no move for the fire extinguisher.

“I have to, uh,” Jason gestured awkwardly to the situation.

“Oh, yeah sure. No problem. Go ahead,” Handsome Stranger distractedly said watching with a concerned expression at the fire.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jason tried to assure the man then went to put the fire out.

After he dealt with a fire he went back to the counter to an amused looking Handsome Stranger.

“Happens all the time does it?” Handsome Stranger asked smiling.

If Jason wasn’t already gone on the guy then certainly that smile would have done him in.

“Yeah,” Jason chuckled a reply. “Espresso is probably out of the question too.”

“That’s fine,” Handsome said.

“Would you like something else?”

Handsome looked at the board behind him and it gave Jason the opportunity to unabashedly stare at him.

“Mocha frappuccino?” Handsome was still squinting at the board when he said it.

“Can I get you anything else?” Jason asked maybe a little bit dreamier than he wanted to.

“Ah,” Handsome said the corners of his lips turning upward. He looked at the display case and he looked adorably shy again. “One of those blue cupcake things.”

“Sure thing!” Jason said and grabbed the cup. “Can I have your name?”

“Peter,” Handsome replied smiling.

 _So, his name’s Peter_ , Jason thought happily as he made the drink and took the cupcake from the case as slowly as he could just so he could keep making small talk.

“Thanks,” Peter said taking the drink and cupcake. He looked at his name tag and tacked on, “Jason.”

#

The second time Jason saw Peter he already ordered and was waiting for his drink by the counter. Jason saw him as he entered the shop from the back and was freaking out because he was already late for his shift, that didn’t stop him from taking a bit of time and innocently admire Peter while he couldn’t see him.

Jason finally left the backroom to actually do his job and started calling out coffee orders so Reyna could just focus on making the coffees and so he could avoid her stink eye.

He grabbed a finished order and called out for “Mocha latte for Philip?” he struggled to read Leo’s horrible hand writing.

“That’s me,” Peter said and smiled as he went up the counter.

“Oh, it said Philip here.” Jason reluctantly gave him the drink and couldn’t help being confused.

“No, that’s right,” Peter?  _Philip_? Handsome said giving him a small smile as he sipped his coffee.

“Uh…” Jason didn’t know what to say. He was genuinely floored with this new revelation. And that’s barring the fact that he just realized he’d been doodling the wrong name on his notebooks he has denied to Piper multiple times and insisted that he didn’t do.

“ _Seriously?_ ”

Percy just smiled at him amused. He shouldered his bag and said “I’ll see you around, Jason.” And walked out the door.

“What’s up with you?” Piper shook him out of his revere.

“Do you know what that guy’s name is?”

“Who?” she asked even though he knew exactly who.

“You know,” he said. “Tall, black hair, green eyes—“

“Dreamy?”

“No.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Oh!” she mocked surprise. “That guy whose name you write on your notebook when you think no one’s looking!”

“Do you know what his name is?”

“Isn’t it Pierre or something?”

“ _Pierre?_ ”

“Yeah,” she said thoughtfully. “He came by on your day off. He looked for you, you know.”

“He looked for me?” he said a little more hopeful than he intended. Piper was going to give him  _so much_  shit for this. Maybe even Leo too. Why were his friends like this?

“And he says he doesn’t have a crush.” She smiled looking at him all knowingly.

#

The next couple of times he saw Not Peter, Not Philip,  _Definitely Not Pierre_  and he decided to just refer to him as Handsome again because that would have been much easier.

He was pretty sure his name started with a P now so at least that was something.

Not enough but something.

Their encounters were sparse but they made his day every time. It wasn’t even just Jason who was charmed by this Handsome Stranger but apparently everyone in the coffee shop although not everyone had a gigantic crush on the guy. Nope. That was just Jason and Jason alone.

The strangest part that he thinks Handsome likes him too. Maybe, somehow through some awkward, confusing, and wonderful, amazing, flirtation thing they have going on he has a strong sense that Handsome might actually like him back.

All throughout their encounters he has tried again and again to guess the guy’s name, but to no avail so either the man was lying to him or he was some weird name that is as beautiful as he was.

His attempts were hampered when Piper caught on to their little game and upped the stakes a little by saying that if Jason could guess Handsome’s name then could ask him for a date. Jason was just about to sputter a response face going hot when Handsome had smirked a little bit, licked his lips, looked Jason straight in the eye and said “Sure.”

Jason then redoubled his efforts tenfold.

#

Handsome entered the shop with his usual smile and Jason felt his heart flutter a little.

“Hi, Patroculus,” he greeted cheerfully.

“You’re getting closer,” Handsome said.

“Are you sure it isn’t Patrick?”

“Pretty sure.”

“But are you 100% sure?”

Handsome pretended to think about it for a moment and it made Jason giggle like a schoolgirl.

“Yeah, I think I might be more than 95% sure.”

“Are you going to get anything or are you two just going to flirt some more?” Leo asked materializing suddenly beside him.

“Yeah, we’re running a business here,” Piper said appearing on his other side.

Handsome laughed at their antics and ordered his usual because he was a regular now and he had a usual and Jason knew it by heart.

Handsome took his coffee and saw the name he wrote on it with a giant smiley face.

“For the last time,  _Jason_ ,” Handsome said (Jason always had some weird thrill when he heard Handsome say his name). “My name is  _not Pierre._ ”

#

After a couple of weeks Jason realized he was completely infatuated with Handsome Not So Stranger Anymore now and it just isn’t right.

He doesn’t even know his name.

It was unfair.

#

It was a slow evening for the coffee shop which probably had something to do with the fact that it was 11:45 at night and that finals week just ended so everyone was probably in a bar or at home catching up on lost sleep.

He was in the coffee shop because the person working nights was busy and he could cover so he did. There was probably something to be said about his social life that he would be available on a Friday evening. It was either this, stay at home, or third-wheel in Reyna and Piper’s date. At least in this one he would be helping someone out.

Jason was the only one in the shop because who in their right mind would go to a coffee shop right after finals week in the middle of the night?

Apparently handsome strangers do because right after that thought Handsome Stranger walked in looking just as handsome as he does every single day he has ever seen him.

Handsome looked happily surprised to see him and it made Jason giddy.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked not trying to hide the smile on his face.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Handsome quirked his brow. “This isn’t in your usual shift.”

“You know my shift schedule?”

“Maybe.”

Jason wanted to do a happy dance but he deemed that inappropriate so he just beamed and asked “So, Can I get you anything?”

Handsome smiled and Jason could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

They spent the night or until the end of Jason’s shift just talking and laughing in the pretence of helping Handsome for an extra credit assignment. He even got an explanation as to why Handsome was soaking wet when they first met.

There were various papers on the table but all covered smartly to hide the name on the top. There were also a number of pastries and coffee cups that littered the table.

He was thankful to anyone responsible for this happening.

Handsome was in the middle of telling an anecdote about the aquarium, sharks, and pulling a lever when his phone rang and he had to go outside for a bit to answer it.

Left alone in the coffee shop with Handsome just outside Jason had the urge to peak at the papers. He steeled himself. He wouldn’t peak because then the game would be over and maybe he has to admit that the reason he didn’t just ask outright was because then their little game would be over and he’s kind of half scared of going on a date with him and half needing to go on that freaking date with him.

 _No,_ he chastised himself. If he was going to do this then he wasn’t going to cheat.

Handsome came back and sat down.

“You have to leave?” Jason asked.

“Nah,” Handsome said. “My roommate just wanted to ask if I was going to be home anytime soon.”

“What did you tell him?”

Handsome shrugged and smiled that smile which made butterflies roam Jason’s body, his knees weak, and makes him smile back without meaning to.

Jason groaned and folder onto the table putting his hands over his head.

“What’s wrong?” Handsome asked instantly concerned. He could even feel him move forward at attention to Jason’s suddenly agony.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Jason said more to the table than to the person in front of him whose hand was on top of Jason’s now and  _why was he making this so difficult._

“Can’t do what?” he asked concern and worry laced through. He even removed his hand from Jason’s and there was a strike of panic that flooded his senses.

Jason moved his head to look up extremely surprised to find Handsome mirror his position but with his hands folder under his chin.

“I’m tired of calling you Handsome in my head,” he mumbled extremely embarrassed.

“You call me Handsome in your head?” There was a flush creeping up on his features.

“No… Maybe… Yes,” he said. “What else am I supposed to call you?”

“My name?”

“Which is…?”

Handsome moved back from his chair smiling. He pulled out his wallet and gave him his student ID facing down.

“You know I thought you’d never ask.”

“I did ask the first time.”

“Who gives their real names when ordering coffee?”

“I do.”

“No, you don’t”

“No,” Jason smiled biting his lip a bit catching the way Handsome’s eyes flicker quickly to his mouth. “I don’t.”

Jason took it slowly maybe savouring a little bit the way their fingers brushed against each other.  He flipped the ID to him and read the name. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth slackened. He was giddy with this new information.

“So, your name’s  _Perseus_ ,” Jason said delighted not taking his eyes of the ID in his hand.

“Percy actually,” Percy said.

_Percy._

_Percy._

“Percy,” Jason said tasting it. “Percy.”

“Don’t wear it out,”  _Percy_ joked.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Jason handed back the ID. “Nice picture by the way.”

Percy let out a laugh. “It’s an ID picture it’s supposed to suck.”

“Hey!” Jason defended laughing a little bit too. “That was a genuine compliment!”

“Well, then thank you,” Percy conceded definitely blushing now much to Jason’s delight.

“Hey wait,” Jason said just realizing something. “Since I never guessed your name right does this mean I can’t ask you out now?”

Percy looked and thought about it. “I guess you can’t.”

Jason couldn’t say he was disappointed by this sudden turn of events but fair was fair. He was still bummed though.

He wanted to say screw the bet and ask Percy out anyway (and oh how he loved to actually put a proper name to call him now) but before he could Percy spoke up.

“Nothing in the bet says  _I_  couldn’t ask you out,” Percy pointed out grinning and continued. “So, you doing anything after this?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?”

“Sometime or right now?” Jason teased

“Right now would be good.” Percy’s smile was eager, confident. Then he added, “If you’re free.”

“As you can see right now I’m  _very busy._ ” He gestured around the empty coffee shop.

“Clearly.” Percy snickered. “So, what do you say? Wanna go on a date with me, Jason?”

“I would love to Percy Jackson,” Jason said completely loving the way the name passes through his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is late im so sorry i suck at deadlines pls dont hate me or this


	4. Not an AU but an AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonyme: Percy falling off a pegasus in the middle of a midnight snack runs... goes to jasons cabin to avoid infirmary lecture. Ends in gay cuddles.
> 
> I did my best!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LATE AGAIN

Percy wasn’t the kind of person to think about his death too often. He already faced life threatening situations on a regular basis to bother thinking about that. But right now as he was free falling in the air at maximum speed straight to camp grounds with no plans to save himself insight, he definitely did not think this was how he was going to go.

He probably should have guessed that a surprise snack run with Blackjack was not a very good idea but Blackjack was insistent that he needed donuts and he needed them now and also had it on good authority that there was a donut shop open twenty-four hours with a selection of brightly colored donuts. He was basically bribed by Blackjack to sneak out of camp by blue donuts. On the way back home though Blackjack was spooked by a bird or something flying around and threw him off his back which led Percy to fall. 

 _There are worse reasons to die than for blue donuts,_ Percy mused as he continued his descent to utter doom. The wind was whirring past his ears and he suddenly thought that maybe this is what it felt like to fly. As he wracked his brain to find a way to save himself going splat he noticed that there was a full moon. It was the brightest full moon he has ever seen in his life.  

 _It’s funny the things you notice before you die_ , he thought when suddenly instead of feeling nothing but air around him he felt strong arms around his waist and under his knees. And instead of the feeling of falling he actually felt like being lifted up higher into the sky.

“What the hell Percy?” his saviour whispered angrily into his ear.

Percy first yelped and jumped in Jason’s arms which caused the other man to pull him tighter into his own.

“Hey, Jason,” he greeted cheerily. “What’s up?”

“Just saving random heroes falling out of the sky,” Jason replied conversationally deadpanned. “You?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Percy couldn’t help but notice what the moonlight did to Jason’s eyes. Turning them almost a translucent blue. Then he noticed the cold air fogging up his glasses and he couldn’t help but snicker. He took the glasses from Jason’s face and wiped them off with his shirt and put them back on.

“I’m putting you down,” Jason said abruptly and started his quick descent downward which made Percy grab hold of Jason by putting his arms around the other’s neck.

“As long as you don’t drop me that’s fine,” he said into Jason’s neck as they sped down.

Percy had his eyes closed on the way down because the speed made his eyes tear up so he didn’t notice that they landed, not in random camp grounds as he had thought he was falling to, but in Jason’s cabin.

“You can open your eyes now,” Jason said gently as he felt him touch down on the ground.

Percy opened his eyes to see Jason looking down gently at him. It made him feel not uncomfortable exactly or uneasy, it made him feel weird. He was then painfully aware that he was still clinging to Jason’s neck and unceremoniously jumped out of his arms. It would have gone smoothly enough if he didn’t if he didn’t slip on his way down.

Jason again was to his rescue and caught him before his ass met the cold marble floor of Jason’s weird temple like cabin.

“Uh. Thanks,” he said awkwardly.

“No problem,” Jason replied, sheepish.

After he was helped to his feet by he took time to look around Jason’s cabin. There was a bed now in the corner as well as a table and chair. Some posters were tacked on the wall and he recognized that most of them were the ones he gave. There were also a couple of beanbag chairs helped smuggle in. The lights were out in the cabin but everything in the room was sparsely lit. He suddenly became aware of the open skylight that they probably came from.

“You have a skylight?!” he asked indignantly. Why didn’t he have a skylight? Given that he was the child of Poseidon, god of the sea, it made sense that he didn’t, but still.

“You have a liveable cabin,” Jason retorted with a grin. “I think we’re even.”

“Good point.” Percy shrugged.

Percy decided to just plop down in one of the bean bag chairs due to exhaustion when a thought finally struck him. “Hey, how’d you know was doing a free fall out there?”

“Oh, these-“ Jason went somewhere and picked up a box of donuts that surprisingly didn’t smash on impact “- fell out of the sky and I got curious and then when I flew up I saw you falling to your death and decided to not let you die.”

“That’s nice of you.” Percy smiled.

Jason chuckled and threw him the box of donuts and he caught it gratefully.

“How’d you get up there anyway?” Jason sat down next to him.

“Just you know the usual.”

“You just usually fall out of the sky with no reason with a box of donuts?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Percy_ ,” Jason said bumping his shoulder with his. “Come on. Spill.”

“Okay, fine,” he relented. “But you have to promise not to tell anyone and to let me stay here until the cleaning harpies leave.”

“I just saved your life you really think I’m going to let you be eaten by the cleaning harpies?”

“Hey, I’ve saved your life plenty of times too!”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to keep count anymore?” Jason was smirking now and it suited him too well for Percy’s liking.

“Besides,” Jason continued. “I don’t really think the cleaning harpies really eat people.”

“You would wouldn’t you?” Percy teased.

“Oh what? You heard some camp story about one kid who sneaked out of their cabin and got eaten?”

“Technically, every story from here is a camp story.”

Jason threw beanbag beans at him. “You know what I mean!”

Percy was already laughing and throwing beanbag beans back. “They literally screech ‘Campers out of bed! Dinner for hungry harpies!’ how can you misinterpret that?”

“Okay,” Jason relented. “Fine. Wait. So, this means I saved your life twice today.”

“What happened to not keeping count?”

“I think I deserve a reward.” Jason eyed the box of donuts in Percy’s lap.

“I was going to share them with you anyway!”

“Yeah, sure.” Jason laughed. “Now, are you going to tell me how you came across those donuts and fell out of the sky or not?”

“You’re the one side railing the conversation,” he pointed out.

Jason threw more beanbag beans at him.

“Alright! Alright!” Percy said trying to placate the bean throwing. “Blackjack came into my cabin and then convinced me to go to this donut shop with him since he’s a Pegasus and he can’t go to normal food establishments without scaring people. On our way back something spooked him and he threw me off and then.” He looked at Jason looking at him and he was acutely aware of how close they were sitting next to each other and how he could actually feel the warmth coming off of Jason’s body.

“Well, you know the rest Superman,” he teased and looked away hoping the nickname would defuse the tension he suddenly felt.

Jason chuckled at the nickname and Percy felt oddly relieved. “I guess I should start calling Lois then huh?”

“Not on your life blondie.” This time Percy threw the beanbag beans at Jason who didn’t even retaliate he was too busy laughing.

“Just for that I’m not sharing my donuts with you.”

“That’s just not fair!” Jason tried to grab the box

“You’ve lost your donut privileges,” he announced as he swatted Jason’s hands and moved the box further from Jason’s reach.

Jason took this as a challenge and lunged forward making Percy twist a little. It felt like they were wrestling with every move Percy persisted in keeping the box of donuts just far enough from Jason’s reach. The suddenly Jason stopped moving and he stopped moving and then he realized they were directly under the skylight but most importantly Jason was on top of him.

The moonlight hit Jason just so that it gave him an almost ethereal glow. Percy licked his lips, his heart was beating so quickly. Jason’s hand comes up suddenly to brush a lock of hair out his eyes with such gentleness that takes his breath away. Again, there was this tension. The moment was charged with something and if only one of them would move closer or _just do something_ then--- but he never gets to find out what would happen because suddenly heavy rain poured from open skylight drenching them both, mostly Jason.

They broke away instantly and the tension was once again broken though maybe not in the way Percy would have liked. Jason went and closed the skylight while Percy made sure to secure the donuts because if the 100ft fall was not enough to destroy them then heavy rainfall just might.

With the skylight closed it was actually pretty dark and Percy’s eyes strained to see in the cabin.

Jason turned on the light and the shining statue of Jason’s father glinted menacingly down at Percy.

“Yikes,” he said glaring at the statue back.

“Yeah,” Jason said from the switch somewhere behind him. “That’s why I like to keep the lights closed if possible.”

“So, he just stares at you all the time?”

“Creepy, I know.” Jason was closer now than before.

Percy finally looked behind him at Jason who was soaking wet. His throat suddenly felt very dry. Jason’s clothes were practically sticking to his skin. Percy looked away before Jason could see him staring, his face burning. He cleared his throat.

“So, um...” he tried to say something.

“I think we should get changed into something a little less soaking wet,” Jason suggested. “You can borrow some of my clothes if that’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Percy agreed quickly probably too enthusiastically. “Sure. No problem. Thanks.”

Jason moved away first to get clothes and he’s taking his shirt off on the way. Percy really shouldn’t be staring this intently at the other man’s back but he is. _He is_.

Percy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand and he looked at the Zeus statue again. It seemed to be getting angrier. In its defence he _was_ just ogling Zeus’s son but in his defence, _Jason._

“Hey, do you have any lamps or candles here?” Percy said finally. “I feel like your dad’s giving me the stink eye.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jason said lighting a lamp beside the bed and killed the lights.

The cabin glowed with a weird soft glow. It was almost romantic.

They got changed quickly after that with Percy trying very hard not to sneak a peek at Jason all the while missing how Jason was trying very hard not to sneak a peek at him.

It was a game of reverse chicken where one needs to be caught looking first and not the other way around.

Once they were finished changing and hanging up their clothes to dry they sat on the bed not knowing what to do next. Then Percy’s body decides for them as he let out a yawn.

“You must be tired,” Jason noted. “I mean you did fall off a Pegasus.”

“Yeah,” Percy agreed. “I guess so.”

“You should take the bed,” Jason offered.

“Where will you sleep?” he asked. He couldn’t hide the sudden drowsiness he was feeling.

“The beanbags are comfortable enough.”

“What? No, just sleep here.” Percy patted down the bed. “We can share right? It fits us fine.”

“It wouldn’t be...” Jason looked unsure and his face was getting red.

“Weird?” he finished for him

“Yeah?” Jason wouldn’t meet Percy’s eyes and he found that adorable.

“No, why would it?”

“I guess. It wouldn’t be.”

They settled themselves on the bed and were positioned back to back. It was not an uncomfortable position. It wasn’t plenty cosy either. This is when Percy decided to throw caution to the wind and turn to face Jason’s back.

“Percy what are you doing?” Jason asked surprised by the sudden movement.

“Trying to fit in your bed,” Percy said trying to get comfortable and then gently moving Jason’s body so he was lying on his back and Percy moved to circle his arms around his waist and place his head on the other’s chest.

“This feels like spooning,” Jason whispered going a little bit tense but not protesting about the manoeuvring.

“Well, if spooning is what it takes.” Percy tangled their legs together snugly.

“ _Percy._ ”

“What?” Percy felt more than heard Jason swallow. He could also hear how fast Jason’s heart was beating. It was as if he was nervous or maybe excited. Maybe both. “You’re heart is beating so fast.”

“It’s not,” Jason denied.

“I can feel it. It’s right under by ear.”

“I thought we were trying to sleep?” Jason said as his arms rest on top of the arm Percy had on his waist and the other around his shoulders pulling Percy impossibly closer.

“Jason?”

“Yes?”

“I think you like me,” Percy said not daring to look up at Jason.

“Shut up, Percy,” Jason chuckled.

“You definitely like me,” he snuggled closer.

“Yeah,” Jason said. “I do.”

Percy buried his smile into Jason chest and by the feel of the hand combing through his hair Jason could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	5. Photography AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just by the by: I've never seen a sunrise before, I've never held a camera before, I've never been to New York, I've never been to a boardwalk, I have been to the beach but I hated it bc sand, and lastly I've never ----
> 
> so watch me a person completely inept try to write something she has zero experience in
> 
> also I know zero shits about photography

Jason was in a deserted beach in the middle of the night taking pictures because it was a good idea for his photography class project. Percy was also in a deserted beach in the middle of the night but he wasn’t here for a project, he was there just because Jason asked him to be.

  
“Why did I agree to this?” Percy groaned as they walked on the dark beach.

  
He knew it would be better if they ended on the beach; one because he really wanted to get a picture of the sunrise and two because he knew Percy loved going to the beach and maybe, just maybe, he thought that ending this little photo taking adventure in one of Percy’s favourite places would perk him up a bit.

  
Jason was trying to take a shot of the boardwalk slightly being lit up by the city behind it. He needed to get more pictures to use for his actual project and so far his memory card is just filled with pictures of--- things he can’t really submit for his project. Well, he could but he most certainly will not. Maybe one day but--- no he won’t.

  
“Because I’m your best bro and I asked you nicely and you love me?” Jason said adjusting the settings of his camera still not looking at Percy.

  
“Oh, yeah right that,” Percy said quietly and then yawned loudly.   


Jason tried to pretend that it didn’t affect him when Percy said things like that so casually. He meant it in a friendly way because they were friends; they were bros, the best bros in the world. Yeah, he shouldn’t really let himself get too carried away with that.  


“You told me you would show me around the city sometime when I moved here,” he reminded him.  


“Yeah, I meant during day light hours not in the middle of the night.” Percy squinted at the sky. “Or morning? Is it morning already? I can’t tell my body clock is messed up.” He looked at Jason then giving him a deadpanned expression.  


“You’re the one who said you knew this place like the back of your hand,” Jason replied fighting a smile wanting to break loose.  


“I’d know it better if the sun was up,” Percy grumbled.  


“It’ll be up in a few hours.”  


“If you think I’m going to give you a day tour now after you’ve dragged me into wee hours of the night in the no.”  


“No witty comeback?” he teased. “Just no?”  


They kept walking along the beach. Jason was getting some more pictures of just empty spaces that actually just border on sad. Well, his teacher will like it at least.  


“It’s too late or early for a witty come back.” Percy yawned again. “So, just no.”  


“Wait, does that mean you’ll give me a day tour tomorrow?” he asked with an overtly hopeful expression that made Percy bump his shoulder with his. They walked on.  


“Don’t push your luck,” Percy said but the words didn’t have sting behind them.  


“I’ll give you all the blue candy you want,” he said.  


“Tempting.” Percy was starting to smile.  


“I’ll even get that bubble gum that turns your whole mouth blue.”  


“You think I’ll just cave if you offer me blue candy?” Percy raised a brow his mouth curving into a sharp grin.  
“Little bit.” He shrugged smiling back.   


“Well, you’re right.” Percy stretched out his arms and Jason took the opportunity to take another photo. “But not tomorrow or later or whatever okay? I’m beat.”  


“Sorry, I had to drag you into this,” he said apologetically. He really was sorry but this project already sucked so he thought dragging Percy along would make it suck less. He didn’t think Percy would actually say yes. He was grateful though and he let Percy know it.  


“Thanks, by the way.” The shutter of his camera clicked again as he took a photo of a photo booth as they made their way back to the pier. “You really didn’t have to do this.”  


Percy shrugged like going out in the middle of the night with your best bud to take some vaguely sad pictures for a project that isn’t even yours is no big deal at all.  


“It’s cool,” Percy said. “I mean it’s for me too you know.”  


“Really?” he asked genuinely curious and surprised.  


“I couldn’t let some tourist get mugged on my watch, you know?”  


“I’m not a tourist!” he defended. He really wasn’t he’s been living in New York for almost a year. He’s well past his big-eyed awed obviously not from here stage.  


“You keep saying that and I still don’t buy it.” Percy looked at him with a critical eye the let out a snicker. “Why did we have to do this in the middle of the night?”  


“It’s technically morning,” he pointed out.  


“It’s technically too early to do anything at all.”  


They continue to walk down the pier while Jason was shut taking random shots of dark places.  
They’ve spent the earlier part of the evening they spent catching up and now they just enjoyed each other's company.   


Jason chanced a look at Percy then and quickly took a photo of him while Percy was too busy looking at the waves lapping the shore to notice what Jason was doing. He didn’t do it often, take covert photos of Percy that is. It was just an odd picture here and there. He only takes it at times where the light is good and it’s hitting Percy’s face just so. Not his fault that happens most times than not. He takes photos of his other friends too sometimes so it’s not weird. It’s not bordering on a crush. He totally did not fall for his best friend. His best friend who is objectively handsome, with a brilliant sense of humor, has a heart as big as the grand canyon, kind as hell, loyal to a fault, and was actually willing to go out into the city in the middle of the night just because he asked.  


Damn it.  


He never stood a chance.   


Before he could even try to process this revelation a naked man was running naked on the beach to the water screaming ‘Hail Poseidon’.  


“Hail!” Percy yelled concurring with the naked man and looked at Jason expectantly.  


“Hail!” Jason shouted to the beach.  


Percy pulled him close by clasped his shoulder and they laughed freely with the chill biting in the air.

  
“Hey, you wanna see the sunrise right?” Percy looked at him with that twinkle in his eye that promised mischief or wonder or both.

Jason could do nothing but follow willingly and though he was not yet fully aware, with all his heart.

  
#

  
It was 10 minutes to sunrise and Jason and Percy were sitting at the edge of the boardwalk. Jason’s legs were dangling over the edge while Percy had his back resting on the side of Jason’s arm his head tipped back cradled on the side of Jason’s neck and shoulder, he might have been sleeping, but he was surely comfortable.

Jason was flicking through the photos he’s taken trying to figure out which ones to use.   
Jason skims through the landscapes trying to decide if too many pictures of negative spaces would make people feel too depressed.

He clicks next and finds it reveals the one he took of Percy at an intersection with the street lights blinking in the background. The Percy in the picture was looking straight at the traffic light above them the traffic blurring almost like flowing water behind him. He took this just as Percy was trying to explain to him how not to get run over while walking the streets of New York. Both by cars and by people. Jason said he knew how to cross the street but Percy carried on and told him how to anyway. There was a lot of exaggerated hand holding and almost actually getting hit by a car.

He clicks next and then there’s a picture of Percy leaning just in front of a neon sign smoke wafting through the air from someone else’s cigarette. It was taken in such a way that you wouldn’t have guessed that the sign Percy was standing on was of a pizza place. Percy claimed it was one of the best in town and he couldn’t believe that Jason has never been there before. He burned his tongue on the hot pizza but he didn’t care he realized a while after because all he could think about was the bright expectant look on Percy’s face when he took his first bite. He wanted to take a picture of that too but he felt like it would ruin the moment. Some things are better preserved in a memory than a photograph.

The next picture is still of Percy. He isn’t looking at the camera in this one too but straight through it, at Jason. The photo caught Percy laughing at something Jason said, the look in his eyes fond and the smile bright. His cheeks were slightly red but Jason could attribute that to the cold night. What else could it be.

Jason was completely distracted as he was going through the photos that he didn’t notice Percy moving to to peer directly behind him.  
“Let me see a picture,” Percy murmured right next to his ear.

Jason was startled almost dropping the camera into the jagged rocks below. He quickly recovered clutching the camera tighter to his body hunching over himself protectively.

“Uh, What?” he asked.

Percy looked at him clearly amused. “Let me see some pictures.”

 _Uh oh._ “Uhh…”

“Come on,” Percy moved closer into his space trying to pry the camera out of his arms from behind him wrapping his arms around Jason.

Jason was overtly aware of the situation and their current positions.

  
“I’ll show you later,” Jason promised thinking maybe he could quickly take out the memory card.

“What’s wrong with right now?” Percy insisted. He changed tactics and suddenly the arms around him were no longer trying to grapple the camera out of Jason’s grasp but coaxing him to loosen up. Hands travelled from up his forearms to rest on his shoulders kneading them comfortingly.

  
“The battery is going to die,” Jason reasoned his voice a little bit strangled.

  
“You have three more in your bag.”

  
“The screen is tiny.”   


“So?”  


Percy could feel Jason cracking and Jason knows Percy knows he’s cracking but he won’t give up that easy.

“It’s not ready yet,” Jason tried to reason again knowing full well it was futile.

“Just show me,” Percy said his voice impeccably closer now to Jason’s ear.

Jason turned his head and was now face to face with Percy, who was looking victoriously at him. What he wouldn’t give to capture this moment right now and let it live in a photograph forever. Percy looking at him that ever present twinkle in his eye sparkling, hair tousled by the breeze with the city behind them slowly coming to life. He wanted to look at the vision in front of him forever, but in a blink of an eye, as quick as a camera shutter, the air changed. Now, charged with a tension inexplicable. Jason was too aware of his breathing. Too aware of every inhale and exhale. Too aware of the too little space in between them.

Before Jason could think of moving closer, closing the gap, Percy moved backward and pointed at the horizon forgetting all about the camsra and pictures.

“Wouldn’t want to miss the sunrise, right?” Percy said as he sat next to Jason, his legs swinging from the ledge. He didn’t go too far, on the contrary, he didn’t move away at all. Just turned and sat down with arm pressed closely along Jason’s.

As suddenly as it appeared the moment was gone and Jason felt like he imagined it all. Jason tried to swallow the lump in his throat and looked straight into the horizon. He bit his lip chiding himself for projection his own feelings to his best friend. The crux of it all though was at that before that blink-and-you’ll-miss it moment he knew he didn’t have a chance and he knew nothing would ever come of his feelings but then that moment came and he actually believed, even if only for a moment, that maybe… something. He marveled at how even just a second of hope could bring him down so spectacularly.

He fixed his eyes on the changing skies watching as the darkness was replaced with various the coming dawn. He took a moment to just look at it allowing himself to be captivated by it. He grabbed his camera and took a picture. He turned to look at Percy to take a picture of him too only to find Percy already looking back at him.

“Don’t you want to watch the sunrise?” Jason asked voice suddenly small.

“I’ve seen it before,” Percy shrugged looking at him smiling.

Jason’s heart was trying to beat out of his chest. If he didn’t know better he would think that Percy was going to actually do something. He knew better of course so he knew Percy wouldn’t lean in and close the gap.

Then Percy did something really strange and kissed him. Softly. Sweetly. Almost innocent. Just a peck. Jason felt his eyes close nonetheless. He didn’t open his eyes after the kiss. Instead he buried his face in Percy neck face burning his embarrassment.

“Hey,” Percy said voice suddenly filling with worry. “Hey, Jason. What’s wrong?”

Jason shook his head arms wrapping around Percy’s waist to pull him closer his shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Jason.” Percy moved away just far enough to make Jason look him in the eye. “Why are you laughing?”

Jason just laughed harder when he saw Percy’s pout. “I thought for a second there-- I mean I thought you didn’t feel the same way.” He buried his face in Percy’s neck again because that seemed like the least embarrassing thing to do.

He could feel Percy chuckling but then he felt a hand running through his hair comfortingly.

“Well if it makes you feel better,” Percy said. “I do feel the same way. I don’t just give midnight city tours to just anyone you know.”

“Percy, shut up.”

“Make me.”

Jason took the challenge as it was supposed to be taken and pulled Percy’s face in and kissed him soundly. Making out at sunrise by the beach was not the way he thought this adventure would end but it is a _wonderful_ way to start a new day wasn’t it?

When they eventually pulled away and Jason opened his eyes he saw Percy looking at him with a smug smile. He looks very proud of himself and he tells him so.

“You look proud of yourself,” Jason murmured.

“Little bit,” Percy admitted.

Jason couldn’t help himself and kissed him again.

 

#

  
Jason was in his bed with his laptop propped on his lap as he perused through all the pictures he’s taken-- technically-- yesterday. Percy was also in Jason’s bed under the covers sleeping peacefully.

Jason looked at Percy’s sleeping form and he couldn’t help but smile.

 _How’d he get so lucky_ , he thought. His fingers itched for his camera. He wanted to take in the sight of Percy sleeping and unmade in the tangle of sheets and capture it forever.

As if Jason was thinking a bit too hard Percy stirred from his slumber and turned to look at Jason with sleepy eyes.

“Go to sleep.” Percy closed Jason’s laptop and curled around his waist.

Jason couldn’t argue with that so he let himself be pulled down under the covers. Their arms finding their way around each other and their legs tangling with one another’s.

“You can take more pictures of me later,” Percy whispered as he burrowed further into Jason’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a fun run everybody! thanks for all the prompts! i'll do more if there is a request to do more but for now adios 
> 
> also if u see any mistakes or stuff just comment it and ill fix it


	6. Vampire/Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's a vampire. Jason's a hunter. It's not always that simple. 
> 
> or the one where I try my hand at vampire magic romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's back with a poorly written vampire au fic bc why not?????
> 
> warnings: i dont know shit abt vampires and magic??? so u know the deal

Percy Jackson didn’t want to be a vampire but fate had other ideas. It happened sometime in the early 19th century. He was on his way home when he heard screaming and a call for help. He rounded a corner into an alley where a woman was being attacked by someone or something. The assailant was tall and shrouded in shadows. The woman’s screaming grew louder and he leaped into action. Before he could get close a force slammed him into the brick wall and held him there. Quick as lightning the attacker held by him the throat. It was a man. Or it used to be. His attacker had eyes the color of blood and skin so pale and cold it almost burned. Red eyes scrutinized him as he tried to fight the hold.

 

In many years of looking back on that moment he wonders even now if that was a trap. Maybe. Maybe not.

 

The last thing he remembered was searing pain and then waking up in a new life. In a new world. He’s made friends in this new underworld and some he would even consider his family. He’s also made more enemies than he could count. It’s a miracle he survived this long without getting killed or turning into ash once the morning comes although it most certainly is not for lack of trying. So many people are out for his head not just other vampires but a league of hunters especially trained to find people like him and kill them. The most deadly kind of exterminator. Not to mention a newer evil lurking around even the shadows are scared to touch. No one has named it yet but they can all feel it there watching them. 

 

What Percy was running away from now is a hunter. A hunter he was very familiar with. He has been wading through alleys and avenues, jumping through fences, and hopping from building to building trying to get away from his blond hunter who spotted him earlier this evening. It was his own fault of course. He lingered too long, he was distracted by the way the lights of the city spiraled around him. He admits it was stupid of him to come back to New York and stay there for so long. It was as close to home as it was ever going to get for him. It was the place he was born, raised, and died in. It held sentimental meaning. It was also the city he knew like the back of his hand. Only one person would be audacious enough to try and hunt him here. His favourite one.

 

He was about to take another turn that would lead him and by extension his hunter to nice abandoned church where they could have a conversation or he could try to kill him. Either way it would be something fun to spend the night. Before he could he felt something cold wash over him stopping him dead in his tracks. It wasn’t cold. It was freezing. He hasn’t felt anything like it--- not since he was human. He crashed to the rooftop, his breath heaving. He couldn’t get the chill from his bones and it was so cold it burned. He was always cold to some extent when he first turned but this was different. He sensed the danger from around him. He was in too much pain to move but he had to warn him. He felt warm hands turn him on his back. He stared up at his hunter looking down on him worriedly. 

 

_ He should run,  _ he thought as the edges of his vision swam.

 

_ Save himself _ .

 

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. His skin felt like it has touched the sun. He heard his name being called. Then a darkness enveloped them.

 

_ Too late. _

 

#

 

“Perseus.” Percy heard a relieved voice say when he opened his eyes to a scarcely lit space.

 

Jason was looking down on him holding his hand. His other hand was holding a flickering candle. He realized he was lying down on a chaise lounge his head propped up on the arm. 

 

“Jason,” Percy said as he tried to get up. The pain and coldness from before was gone for now but he felt an echo of it lingering in his bones. He surveyed their surroundings. They were in a dilapidated room. It used to be opulent but in the dark it just looks old, broken down, and even haunted. It looked familiar. The big broken stained glass windows were boarded up. The double doors were blocked as well. There were cracks in the ceiling around something that used to be chandelier, it spilled some light into the room. From the looks of it it light was about to break into the horizon but the room was still considerably dark. 

 

“What happened to you?” Jason asked not letting go of his hand. 

 

The candle’s light glinted off Jason’s glasses giving him an angelic glow. Jason looked wonderful in candlelight though this was a revelation Percy didn’t expect to be revealed in quite these circumstances.

 

“I don’t know,” Percy said. “And told you to call me Percy.”

 

“So, you have.” Jason gave a small smile that Percy was only happy to return.

 

“I mean after the countless times you’ve tried to kill me we should be on a first name basis by now.”

 

Percy remembered meeting Jason for the first time. It was early in 2010 and a hunter was hot on his heels in San Francisco. He could tell the hunter was well trained but new at hunting alone. He thought he couldn’t have been younger than twenty-three. The hunter had to be good if he found Percy but he isn’t that good that he’d be able to catch him. The night was young so he decided to have some fun. He had to admit that the hunter’s blond hair made him feel more playful with this one than any other he encountered. It just brought back memories of former lovers and friends. The cat and mouse game of theirs became a habit for both of them throughout their many years together. He remembered the threats turning into taunts to teasing to almost unashamed flirting. It was a breathe of fresh air for Percy but then Jason stopped looking for him for one solid year and he thought he understood what that meant. He thought Jason finally got some sense into him and stopped chasing after someone who can never really give him what he deserves. He thought Jason finally saw what everyone in the underworld sees when they talk about Perseus Jackson. He thought he understood until now. 

 

“Perseus is your first name,” Jason pointed out shaking him from his memories.

 

“You know what I mean.” Percy was the one to let go of Jason’s hand and used his speed to scan their surroundings. He knew this room. He knew this whole mansion. He used to live in it. He found it somewhere still in the state of New York but farther from the city. He inhabited it for a couple of decades but then when he was getting a reputation for himself and the hunters were hot on his heels he fled. He remembered regretting that he left one important thing here. It was in this very room. The person who trapped them here had a sick tastes. He returned to the chair sitting across from Jason. “I can’t get out of here.”

 

“Everything has been reinforced with a binding spell. I don’t think we can escape.” Jason’s lips formed into a grim line.

 

Percy observed now how the light would flicker and cast a shadow on Jason’s face making it older than his thirty years. 

 

“Why are we here then?” Percy asked. And most importantly. “Together?”

 

“They want me to kill you.” Jason’s grip on the candlestick tightened and his posture stiffened. It looked like Jason was about ready to throw his hidden javelin at someone. 

 

“They? You’re bosses?” Percy can’t say he’s surprised by this. Jason has let him go far too many times. Although he has saved Jason as many times as he’s tried to kill Percy but that doesn’t matter to them. Not really.

 

“Not them,” Jason said dismissively refusing to meet Percy’s eyes. 

 

“They were pretty enthusiastic about it last time,” Percy grumbled. Last time Percy thought he’d actually die. He believed he’d die at the hands of the person he loved. He almost welcomed it. But of course Jason wouldn’t have that. Never one for the easy way out.

 

“They’re being controlled by something else,” Jason said by way of explanation. “Not to say that they won’t have wanted you dead regardless but they wouldn’t have forced me to kill you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Jason looked at him then. 

 

Percy shrugged. It’s been so long since he’s seen Jason that he didn’t want to argue. He knew what he wanted to do but he’d never act upon it. He wasn’t selfish enough. He wasn’t brave enough. Not for this. 

 

“You’re staring,” Jason said. He’s blushing but he held Percy’s gaze.

 

Percy felt embarrassed suddenly. Like a teenager with a crush he was caught staring. Who know after all these years of being immortal he could still feel something like this but then again Jason always made him feel things he thought were buried long ago.

 

“I haven’t seen you in so long,” Percy defended and couldn’t help but add. “Only fair I get my fill before you kill me.”

 

“I’m not going to kill you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Jason looked at him then. Really looked. He stared at Percy almost helplessly. “You can’t say you don’t know.”

 

Percy wanted to hope he knew what Jason was getting at but he knew hoping can only lead to disappointment. After all it was the only constant thing in life.

 

In the silence Jason said “If I’d wanted to kill you I would have done so while you were knocked out.”

 

“But you didn’t.”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“And you won’t kill me now” Percy demanded.

 

“Not ever,” Jason said quietly like a confession. It was barely a whisper but it was all Percy could hear. 

 

“They told me this place was of significance to you,” Jason continued as if ignoring the way he revealed his true affections. “The things in the shadows.”

 

“You talked to them?” Percy balked.

 

“It was more of they put ideas into my head.” Jason closed his eyes fighting off the effects of that encounter. “Very unpleasant really.”

 

Jason looked at him for an explanation and Percy looked away and as he did so something caught his eye. A glint of a frame. He remembers now vividly. He stowed it away with plans to retrieve later on but he never did. He couldn’t come back to this place because then they would know. He sped off taking the frame from its hiding place. It was well preserved if not for the yellowing edges although given that the picture is more than two centuries old it was a miracle it survived with only that. He admired the photograph carefully caressing the face that stared back at him. He fought back the memories clawing their way back to his mind.

 

“What is it?” Jason was behind him then peering over his shoulder at the photograph.

 

“A picture.” Percy handed the picture over to him and walked back to the chaise lounge.

 

“You must love her,” Jason said in a tight voice that betrays his curiosity and something else. “Keeping her picture all these hundred years.”

 

_ Ah there it is, _ Percy smiled a little to himself. “I do.”

 

Jason doesn’t stop looking at the picture and Percy does not stop looking at Jason.

 

“Who is she?” Jason asked or more demanded.

 

“My mother,” Percy answered and watched as Jason spluttered something about her being beautiful and Percy cut him off with a laugh. “Don’t be jealous.”

 

“I’m not,” Jason huffed and sat beside Percy.

 

Jason handed the picture back and their fingers brushed briefly. Percy caught Jason’s face an cupped his jaw urging him to look at him. 

 

“If we’re trapped here until you kill me. But you’re not going to kill me,” Percy said. “What happens then?”

 

“In a few minutes it will be sunrise and then---” Jason tried to say but Percy cut him off. 

 

He already knew where this was heading. “Then sunlight will stream through this room and turn me to ash.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Percy siged. “It’s just as well.”

 

Jason holds the hand at his jaw keeping it there. “Don’t say that.”

 

Percy was always shies away under Jason’s unrelenting gaze.

 

“This place,” Percy said. “It was mine a couple of decades ago.” He started to explain the significance of this place to him. The people he let live here. It jogged a memory that happened in this room, an encounter with the vampire who turned him. He said here once that he’s special that if only he could tap his potential he’d be the most powerful one of all. He’d been so cryptic and paranoid like something was out to get him and the only thing that could save him was Percy. It was a long time ago and back then he was still brazen and rash. He was still so blinded by anger of what he’s become that he’d kicked him out. Banished him. But now he wonders what the man meant. Those memories were buried with newer more vivid ones like the time he was forced to move out as the hunters of back then torched his former home setting almost everything ablaze.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jason breathed.

 

“Not your fault,” Percy dismissed. 

 

“I was looking for you, you know,” Jason whispers.

 

“When?”

 

“Tonight.” He takes the hand from his jaw to play with it light glinting softly from Percy’s hand because of the moonlight. “And the nights before that. You’re impossible to find when you don’t want to be found.”

 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Percy pointed out. “Why were you looking for me now?”

 

“I was avoiding you at first yes. But that was because I had to-” Jason swallowed. “- I had to cut some ties. And I was looking for you now because I wanted to…”

 

Jason suddenly became shy looking away but holding onto him tighter. With his other hand Percy tilted Jason’s head up to make him look at him.

 

“Jason wha---” Percy was about to ask when Jason kissed him. Abruptly. Softly. Hesitantly.

 

Percy kissed back.

 

“That,” Jason said taking a breath. “I wanted to do that.”

 

“Oh well we could’ve done that ages ago,” Percy said a little breathless.

 

“Not really.” Jason smiled.

 

“No,” Percy agreed. “Not really.” Then kissed him again. 

 

The skin on back of Percy’s neck prickled. He pulled away and looked up  the at the ceiling. Slivers of sunlight were already making their way through the cracks.

 

“We have to get out of here.” Jason stood looking for exits then doubled over and screamed in pain. 

 

“Jason!” Percy was over to his side in an instant.

 

“They’re telling me to kill you.” Jason grit his teeth and screamed again.

 

Percy looked again at the boarded up windows. On the boards were binding spells painted with blood. It was used to keep everyone inside inevitably. He knows Jason has noticed before but magic affects him differently but he doesn't know how Percy affects magic. He’s never seen what Percy looked like after he messed with it. It was one of the things that made him so notorious. Made him so terrifying to enemies and trusted by allies. A nifty trick to use when all the aces have run out from one’s sleeve. It came with a cost though.

 

“I’ll get us out of here,” Percy promised. “Please, I hope you don’t think I’m too much of a monster after this.”

 

Percy sped to the double doors putting his hand directly in the middle of the magic circle. He felt the magic like electricity flowing through it. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the power rippling through the air. If he could just get enough power into the spells then he could overcharge them make them explode.

 

“Percy.” He heard Jason call distantly. It broke his heart to hear him in so much pain. Fighting the control these shadows have on him. 

 

He continued to concentrate. He felt his veins turn darker. He could feel his eyes turning black like they always do when he does this. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth. Only a little bit now. His fingers sunk into the wood of the board and he let out a shout. The doors, windows, walls, everything exploded outward. He felt his body meet the ground. He heard Jason call for him. Everything went black.

 

#

Percy woke up in excruciating pain in a crypt. The first thing he sees is Jason’s face.

 

“Thank god,” Jason breathed relieved when he woke up. 

 

“Not what people usually say when they see me,” Percy joked. He was about to reach out and stroke Jason’s face when he saw his hand. It was still starkly pale but now it had black veins running up his arms in what he can assume travels all the way around his body. “What happened?”

 

“When you blew everything up there was this burst of light and the shadows where gone but you were knocked cold,” Jasone explained. “The light was rushing coming in so I carried you here.”

 

“In a crypt,” Percy said dryly.

 

“It was the closest non-open space I could find,” Jason said suddenly sheepish.

 

Percy couldn’t take it anymore so he kissed Jason just because he finally can. He’s finally allowed to. And Jason kisses back. Again. And Again. And again.

 

“What happens now?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Jason admitted.“But we’ll figure it out.”

 

“We will.”

There were creatures of the dark chasing them, probably Jason’s own hunter order after both of them, and all other enemies out for their blood but right now in a cold, dark crypt, in what could possibly be the middle of the day they had each other. They’ll figure out the rest later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to do AU prompts so holla @ ya gurl


	7. Waking Up in Vegas AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up in Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i dont know. I saw fan art. Someone called me out and reminded me that I was a writer. If you follow me on tumblr you'd know what I was talking about.
> 
> I tried to be funny :(
> 
> Also I edited the thingy via the paste text box so if the spacing is wonky pls tell me! <3 love ur lots forever
> 
> anyway here's the thing

*

“I won two tickets to Vegas!”

“That’s great!”

“I could go to Vegas twice.”

“Wait. What?”

“I’m going to Las Vegas!”

“You’re going to Vegas alone?”

“What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

 

                                                      *

  

                                                     “Don’t do anything stupid.”

                                                     “Like what get married?”

                                                     “Yes.”

                                                     “Oh, come on. People don’t actually get drunk married in---”

                                                     “They do.”

 

                                                                                   *

 

                                                                                  “So, what are you going to do alone in Las Vegas?”

                                                                                  “See a show? Maybe play cards? Slot machines are fun.”

                                                                                  “Don’t get drunk alone.”

                                                                                  “I won’t. I swear.”

 

                                                                                                                      *

 

                                                                                                                     “I think a group of drunk people just adopted me.”

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                           *

                                                                                                                                                                                                                               *

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    *

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           *

*

*

*  
*

                                                                       

Jason woke up with three things; a headache, no clothes, and an equally naked and from what he can tell extremely attractive man wrapped around him. Confusion, fear, arousal, and then more confusion coursed through Jason as he stared at the person sleeping peaceful next to him. On the one hand he wanted to wake this person up. On the other hand, he didn’t really know this person so maybe quietly sneaking off into the bathroom would be the best course of action. On the third, alien hand, the person he most probably slept with the last night was totally beautiful and looked like a peaceful angel while sleeping and attempting to extract himself from the man’s embrace might wake him up and it would feel sacrilegious if that were to happen. He allowed himself a couple of moments of appreciation which he powered through even with the headache. He could recall bits and pieces from the night before like going to a show then being adventurous and going to a casino and then maybe drinking a little bit too much at the casino. He could remember meeting some people there.  He closed his eyes and groaned a little bit. Trying to remember more just made his headache worse.

He was distracted from his misery by the person in his arms stirring. The man was probably awakened by his groaning. Oh boy.

The man’s eyes blinked open revealing hazy green eyes. He stared at Jason a bit confusedly. Jason could only awkwardly stare back. He was now hyper aware that his arms were also wrapped around this beautiful stranger.

“Ahh!” the man letting go of Jason and then promptly falling off the king-sized bed with a very large thump. “Ooomph! Ow.”

Jason went over the edge of the bed to see the man flat on the floor blinking rapidly like he’s wondering how he got on the floor. The man went to cover his eyes with an arm then the man yelped.

“Ow!” The man looked at his forearm and exclaimed incredulously, “I got a tattoo?!”

Jason felt a little better about his situation now because at least he wasn’t the guy on the floor with an unwanted tattoo. The man looked around as if trying to figure out  ‘Why God? Why me?’.

“Where’s my stuff?” the man wondered aloud.

Or maybe he was looking around because he was looking for his things. That sounded like a more logical reason. Jason won’t berate himself for this little insight because his everything is sore and his head still wants to become two independent entities. He let himself get a pass on this.

“Hey, there’s glasses under the bed,” the man said. He wiggled his arm to reach the underside of the bed.  “Ouch. Ow. I shouldn’t have used the arm with the tat. Ow.” He finally stopped wiggling procured glasses holding them to the light.  “Aha!”

“Oh, hey! Those are mine.” Jason plucked them from the man on the floor and put them on. He should not have put his glasses on because not only does everything still hurt. It hurts in HD.

Jason heard a thump which was probably the guy’s head on the floor then another groan.

“You okay?” Jason pretty much immediately cringed of awkwardness as soon as the words left his mouth. His very dry mouth. God, he needed to drink something. Or to pass out. Passing out sounds good too.

“What happened last night?” the guy on the floor asked sounding as miserable as Jason feels which was nice. Misery loves company after all. Although he did sound like he found a little humor in the situation which he did not like.

“I don’t remember,” Jason answered. “You?”

“Nothing.” The man sighed long and deep then said dejectedly, “Typical.”

“This happen to you often?” he asked a little bit curious, a lot bit trying to weave through one of the most awkward morning afters in his life.

The guy actually laughed which sounded nice and then he groaned because it probably hurt.

“Nope,” he answered. “All brand new.”

“At least we have something in common,” Jason replied. That and the fact that they were both naked and probably slept together.

The man smiled at him a little then closed his eyes maybe to center himself and asked, “What time is it?”

Jason looked around the room and found the gigantic analog clock taking up the entirety of the wall at the head of the bed. “Uh, seven twenty-five.”

The man nodded. He sat up and look up at Jason on the bed and held out his hand without the tattoo.  “Hi, I’m Percy.”

He took the offered hand and replied. “Jason.”

“I think we’ve probably met,” Percy said smiling as he stood up in all his naked glory scaring Jason’s retinas for life in the best possible way.

He really hoped he didn’t sigh in a fashion that could be described as dreamily or compared to a teen with a crush. He probably did. He’ll blame the hangover, maybe.

Percy stretched which made Jason glad he was wearing his glasses and is experiencing this event in 1080p like it deserved to be experienced. After Percy finished stretching he walked casually to the bathroom of the hotel suite. Only then did Jason realize that this was not _his_ hotel suite. And that it looked like the most ostentatious hotel suite he has ever seen both in real life and fiction. He was too taken aback by the gold encrusted diamond chandelier and the apparently heart shaped California king size bed draped in silk sheets to notice immediately that the room was, predictably, trashed. But only partially. Like the people in it tried to be responsible in their trashing.

He was distracted from his thoughts on the room for the bourgeoisie when he heard whistling coming from the bathroom which he assumed was just as offensively luxurious as the room itself.

“Are you whistling?” he asked maybe a smidge bit angry. How can Percy be so calm about this? They were having the exact same freaky amnesia addled morning. Save of course, one new tattoo.  Jason checked himself quickly to see if he had any unwanted tattoos from last night. Nope. Still just the one. What a relief.

Percy strode out of the bathroom, still naked, and was surveying the room said. “Yeah, I might still be a little drunk.” He shrugged which drew Jason’s attention to those shoulders.

With that little admission Jason is now back to the most miserable person in the room. He fell back on the bed and stretched out. He saw Percy looking at him then shrugged and walked around the room. He was about to say something then suddenly Percy bent down and he forgot everything that has ever happened in his entire life. He was beginning to get used to living in limbo when suddenly pants were being thrown at his head.

“Found your pants!” Percy declared cheerily. “Put them on. I’m going to look for our shirts. Or a phone.”

“Great.” Jason deliberated seriously on whether or not he should put on the pants. He looked at Percy who was walking scouring the mess of a hotel suite searching for their missing items, the sunlight from the floor to ceiling window hitting him just right making him look like a model who was part-timing as an angel and decided immediately that pants were great and he should wear them now, all the time, forever.

“You don’t seem as freaked out as I am,” Jason noted looking at the remnants of what was probably an inflatable giraffe Percy was poking at.

Percy looked at him for a second and shrugged. “I’m still part drunk and really sort of convinced this is some weird dream.”

Jason threw a pillow at him.

“Ow!” Percy yelped and glared at him. “You could be helpful.”

“You still think this is a dream?” he asked.

Percy was about to answer him when he stopped and looked down puzzled. He started to clear the floor of clutter in a haphazard way. Suddenly he stopped. There on the floor of the thrashed hotel suite knelt Percy shirtless with a bewildered expression looking like a confused model.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

Percy looked at him cautiously for a moment then stood up and sat down next to him on the bed.

“Hey, I don’t want to alarm you,” Percy started to say. “But you got married last night.”

Jason was alarmed. “Holy shit, what?”

“Also, I think I found your phone.” Percy revealed Jason’s phone which had giant crack in the middle that definitely was not there before.

“What the hell?” Jason took the phone and hoped it was still working. “Wait, get back to the part where you think I got married?”

“Oh no, bro, _you_ definitely got married. The half of your giant wedding photo is on the floor.”

Jason blinked at Percy.

“The half you were in,” Percy clarified.

 Jason dashed quickly off the bed. True enough there was a giant picture of him wearing a sash with a ‘Just Married’ written on it in sparkly cursive. He looked happy, drunk, and yup blissfully wedded to some mysterious person whose picture was in the missing half of the photo. He looked at his left hand and saw a gold band. A thin gold band he should have noticed probably the moment he woke up but didn’t until now.

“Ah shit,” Jason said.

 “Do you remember anything at all from last night?” Percy asked him with concern because he probably looked like he was going to start tearing his hair out.

 Jason closed his eyes and tried to think. He could recall meeting a group of people. Yes! He could remember being alone and then a group of people taking him in and promising him a good time. One of those people was definitely Percy. He could vaguely recall a blonde woman, a blond man, a short man (who was dating or is in love with the blond man), a woman with crazy red hair, and some hippie with curly hair.

 “I think I met you and your friends last night,” Jason said. “And I think you guys adopted me.”

 “My friends!” Percy bolted upright. “Shit! Where the hell were my friends? Are they looking for me? Ah shit are they dead? I hope they aren’t dead.”

 “I’m pretty sure they aren’t dead,” Jason assured. “If they were we’d have woken up at a hospital or jail and not here.”

 “Good point,” Percy conceded. “Okay, let’s look for our other stuff and our shirts and figure out this mess, shall we?”

 “Good plan,” Jason agreed mostly. Maybe not for the shirt part. “I’m going to go to the bathroom and—” he gestured at himself and went towards the bathroom.

 The bathroom was just as ostentatious as he imagined it would be give or take a few golden sinks. Jason looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a little blood shot. His skin was looking pale. He had--- _what the hell_ \---- bite marks covering his chest like someone tried to eat him, he hoped it was Percy or his husband and not a zombie.

 Yep, he definitely looked like someone who got drunk and married in Vegas. Then cheated on the person he married immediately with Percy if the morning’s events were anything to go by. Vegas really does bring out the best in people.

 He clicked on his phone and thanked whichever god was responsible that it was still working. There were a ton of unread messages and notifications and 23 unopened voice mails. He clicked on a group chat he had with Leo and Piper which by far had the most unread messages. He scrolled to latest message he sent which was a picture.

  _Holy crap._

 “Hey, Percy,” he called not looking away at his stupid happy drunk married face in the picture on his cracked phone screen. “Can you come in here. Now, please.”

 Percy entered the bathroom with shirt and shoes on. “What’s wrong?”

 “I know who I got married to,” Jason told him.

 “Who?”

 Jason showed him the picture of him smiling like an idiot wearing a just got married sash and next to him Percy was smiling looking equally as stupid holding his hand with an ugly bouquet.

 “Oh, shit. Me?”

 “You,” Jason confirmed.

 “Do you have more pictures from last night?”

 “I’ll check.”

 It turned out that he did have more pictures from last night. They were all posted on all his social media ready to be seen by all his close friends and family. How convenient. He even posted a ‘Jason Grace married Percy Jackson’ status on Facebook and it already had 100 likes and three shares. Great.

 “Go to your phone gallery,” Percy said.

 Jason did as he was told and they flipped through the pictures. There was a lot. It was great that his drunk-self seemed to be quite the documenter. He played a video.

 

> _“Heyyyyyy! Everybody!_ ” Jason’s drunk-self slurred on video his arm wrapped around an equally drunk Percy. _“Me and my boy, Percy, here got married! We’re more than husBROS!!! I LOVE YOU MAN!”_
> 
> _“I LOVE YOU TOO, BRO!” replied an equally drunk Percy. Then they started making out._

Jason stopped the video quickly after that.

“Um,” Jason tried to say something but came up short.

“Uh,” Percy seemed to be having the same trouble finding words.

They both knew something happened last night, waking up tangled naked in each other’s arms kind of gave it away. However, it was entirely different seeing it for themselves on cracked phone screen.

Percy looked like he was about to freak out, finally. Then his eyes returned to their normal size and reached into his pocket and took out a ring. “It explains this.”

“So, we’re married.”

“It seems so.” Percy fit the ring on his finger and looked at it. “A tattoo and a husband. My mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this. I mean look at this tattoo.”

Jason looked at Percy’s tattoo and remember another thing that happened last night. He recalled drunk laughing and cheering. An open tattoo parlor. A very sloppy kiss and---- Yeah, nope not going there today, not now. Hopefully, later.

“We got matching tattoos,” Jason told Percy. “Well, technically you got a tattoo to match mine.”

“What?”

Jason took hold of Percy’s wrist gently turning it up the slightly reddened tattoo to light. He placed his own forearm next to Percy to compare.

“So, you have a tattoo of a chicken and I got one of a fork so we could match?”

“It is an eagle,” Jason said offended. “And yours is a trident.”

“Sure, that makes sense.”

“We were drunk at the time. Give us some slack.”

“Sure.”

“Let’s look at more pictures,” Percy suggested. “Maybe we could retrace our steps somehow. Start from the earliest one.”

Jason clicked on photos from earlier that night. It seemed glaringly obvious that he didn’t feel the need to take photos while he was still sober. It starts out tame enough. There was a picture of him and his new-found friends at a burlesque show he was sure he didn’t buy tickets for. He remembered their names now.

“Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Will and Nico!” Jason exclaimed. “I remember their names.”

“Good for you, babe,” Percy said. “Remember anything else?”

“Yeah, you guys took me to an all-inclusive burlesque show,” Jason said. He ignored the casual nickname even if it did make him blush.

“It’s for Grover’s bachelor party,” Percy explained.

“He’s getting married next month.” He remembered.  “Why did he have a bachelor party yesterday?”

“He didn’t want to freak out and get smashed the day before his wedding so Annabeth thought we’d do it a month before. To be safe.” Percy shrugged. “What else do you remember?”

“Aside from meeting you guys?” Jason said. “Not much.”

“Scroll through more pictures.”

“Scrolling.”

So, far the pictures were taken at horrible angles so it didn’t really reveal much. Half of them were just a close up of their faces smooshed together and the other half all blurry and out of focus.

“Hey wait.” Percy held Jason’s wrist to make him stop flipping through pictures. “Is that the tattoo parlor we were at?”

The blurry picture was a group picture of them with Annabeth and Rachel taken out of what looks like a tattoo parlor.

“I think so?”

“Can you see the name of the place?”

Jason zoomed in and could barely make out the name. “I think it’s called ‘Permanent Tattoos Tattoo Parlor’.”

“That’s a stupid name for a tattoo shop.”

“It’s accurate though.” Jason said and then made the mistake of looking up because he was rudely made aware of how close Percy is to him. They were husbands but that didn’t mean they were close. Percy didn’t seem to have a problem with their proximity which makes sense since they did wake up naked next to each other after all. Maybe this was just a him problem, then.

“At least no we know one thing about last night,” Percy said.

“Come on.” Jason moved a little out of Percy’s personal space. “Let’s go to that place. Maybe we can find out more about what happened last night.”

“You’re right but I haven’t found my phone yet and I think you should put on your shirt and shoes first before you go outside.” Percy advised.

Jason almost forgot about his shirt. Before he could say anything, the Pina Colada song started playing outside.

“Holy shit that’s my phone,” Percy said.

They followed the noise to a grand piano. The phone was inside the grand piano.

“I didn’t even notice the grand piano,” Jason grumbled.

“Jesus Christ what the hell kind of hangover do you have right now?” Percy, _his husband_ , eyed him curiously.

“How are we going to get your phone out of the piano?”                                                

“Destroy it?” Percy suggested.

Jason wanted to say _‘What? Are you crazy? The hotel room is already thrashed and you want to destroy the grand piano?’_ but instead said, “It’s your hotel room.”

“This isn’t your suite?” Percy asked.

“No,” Jason answered. “I thought it was yours.”

“And here I thought I married up.”

“Hey!” Jason smacked him lightly on his toned arm. Drunk him managed to get married to the most beautiful man on the planet he realized. Drunk him had great taste. But apparently drunk him did not get married to someone filthy rich. It did not disappoint him.

“It was a joke, dear,” Percy said deadpanned. “Won’t happen again, dear.”

“Try and get your phone out of the piano and I’ll go look for my shirt so we can get out of here.”

“You just want to leave?”

“You want to stay and deal with this mess?”

“No,” Percy said. “I do not.”

“Good.”

Jason set off to look for a shirt and his shoes. He pocketed his phone, very thankful it still had half the battery life. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. He had a husband for goodness sake. The other day he was enjoying himself in Las Vegas as a young single guy and now he had a husband. He was married. He was freaking out. Percy seemed nice enough from what he can tell and his drunk-self found him good enough to marry. He imagined his first marriage to be quite different to be honest. He thought he’d get to know the person first before marrying them not the other way around.

As he was looking for his clothes Percy got his phone out of the grand piano and answered it.

“Hello?” Percy said into the phone.

Jason could only hear Percy’s side of the conversation, but he knew there was yelling on the other side of the line.

“Annabeth, calm down---! No, I don’t know where I am. What? Are you sure? Yes, I’m with Jason. A hotel room it looks like. Where are you guys? What does that mean? You know where we are? Wha--- Annabeth! Are you with the others? You’re with Rachel. Good. Okay, that’s not good.”

Jason continued his pursuit of his clothing while listening in to Percy’s conversation.

“You remember what happened last night. I have no idea! All I know is that I got married! You were there and you didn’t stop me?! Stop laughing! Okay. So, Nico, Grover, and Will already know? Great. Where are we meeting? Wait, they’re back in New York? How? And whose---.” Percy stopped. “Hello? Annabeth? Annabeth?!”

Percy looked at Jason, who already had his shirt on but was missing one shoe and said, “She hung up on me.”

Before Jason could say anything the double doors of the suite opened to reveal an angry Annabeth.

“There you two are,” Annabeth said.

“Annabeth!”

“Why are you wearing only one shoe?” she asked Jason.

“I couldn’t find the other one,” Jason said.

“Where’s Rachel?” Percy asked.

“She’s in our suite puking her guts out,” she answered.

“What happened last night?”

“Well, after we found you.” She pointed at Jason. “We went out to some exclusive clubs only Rachel knows and got drunk along the way. She posted pictures of everything by the way so if you ever want to relive it, it’ll be on her Instagram forever.”

“Can you get to the part where we got married?” Percy pleaded.

“Right,” she continued. “Along the way Grover was confessing his feelings about the wedding and being nervous about literally everything because Grover gets like that and alcohol does not help and then you said ‘ _getting married is so easy look me and my new bro Jason will do it. Right Jay?’_ ” Annabeth said complete with a perfect imitation of Percy.

“I don’t sound like that,” Percy said indignant.

“You sound exactly like that.” Jason grinned.

“Listen to your husband, Percy,” Annabeth intoned.

That chastised the both of them. It made Jason blush like hell.

“As I was saying,” Annabeth said. “Jason was like _‘Sure, bro! I’d love to marry you! Hey, guys we’re getting married!’_ then we went to a chapel and you got married. Then after that you---” she pointed at Percy “--- said something like _‘we’re married! It’s permanent like a tattoo!’_ then Rachel said she knew a tattoo place that was named _Permanent_ and then you said, _‘I’ve always wanted to get a tattoo!’_ then Jason said he had a tattoo so you guys decided to match. A his and his tattoo.”

“Please, tell me we didn’t really say that,” Jason said.

“Did nobody try to stop us?”

“When you got married or when you got a tattoo?”

“Both times!”

“You have to understand,” Rachel said suddenly entering the room looking like she’s been run over. “We were all pretty hammered.”

“So, instead of stopping you we supported you,” Annabeth said and turned to Jason. “Grover was touched you chose him to be your best man.”

“Jason!” Rachel looked surprised but happy to see him. “You’re alive! And you only have one shoe.”

“I couldn’t find the other one,” he explained. “Where are the others?”

“Oh, that,” Rachel said breezily. “They got on my family’s jet and went back to New York.”

“Your family has a jet?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are they back at New York?” Percy asked.

“After you two got hitched,” Annabeth explained. “Grover was suddenly inspired and said he could not part with Juniper much longer and insisted he go back. Will and Nico said they’d accompany him while Rachel and I celebrated your nuptials with you.”

“That doesn’t explain how we ended up in this fancy hotel.” Jason pointed out.

“My family owns this fancy ass hotel,” Rachel said.

“I forget sometimes that you’re extremely loaded.”

“Anyway,” Rachel continued ignoring Percy. “I remember being so touched with you guys getting married that I said you two should have a proper honey moon.”

“That was nice of you,” Percy said. “You look like you got run over by the way.”

“You always know the right things to say,” Rachel replied.

Annabeth smirked. “I mean he managed to tie the knot so he isn’t doing too bad.”

“Yes,” Rachel smiled. “You’re such a lucky guy, Jason.”

“And you two were lovely grooms from what I could remember,” Annabeth teased.

“Such a beautiful wedding,” Rachel snickered.

Jason tried to say something in response but came up empty and could only blush violently.

Percy put a consoling hand on Jason’s back and rubbed gentle circles. “Don’t mind them. They get mean when they’re hung over.”

“Hey!” Rachel and Annabeth said.

Jason felt comforted by Percy’s touch and maybe leaned in.

“Uh oh,” Rachel murmured suddenly. “Bathroom!”

They all watched as Rachel made a bee-line for the bathroom and then heard her wretch.

“I better go make sure she doesn’t fall in,” Annabeth said following Rachel.

Jason felt a little dizzy.

Percy noticed and asked, “You okay, bro?”

“I think I need to lie down for a sec,” he said.

Percy led him back to the bed and watched over him as he laid down.

While Annabeth was talking Jason had some flashes of memories from last night. Each and everyone one of them as completely embarrassing as the last. All involving Percy, hands, and a little tongue. Everything else was still totally fuzzy though.

“If it helps I remember everything from last night now,” Percy said. “In a drunken memory sort of way but I remember.”

“I remember some of it,” Jason confessed.

“So, you remember…,” Percy was too embarrassed to continue.

“I remember, um, us being extremely touchy feely most of the night bordering on—”

“Inappropriate?” Percy smiled.

“Yeah,” Jason laughed.

They looked at each other for a minute and they were smiling. His husband kept getting better and better. Drunk him had amazing taste.

“Scoot over,” Percy told him and so he did.

They were now lying side by side on the bed staring at the ceiling listening to Rachel throw up her entire digestive system.

“Why were you alone in Las Vegas?” Percy asked.

“I won two tickets,” Jason said.

“Yeah, you said that last night. But I mean come on.” Percy nudged their shoulders. “Why?”

“Didn’t I tell you the whole spiel last night?”

“You told me the not sad version. The one where you just want to have fun because of something.”

“You think there’s a sad version?”

Percy only looked at him.

He caved immediately without hesitation. “I broke up with my long-term girlfriend.”

“Why didn’t you bring your friends?”

“They were all busy,” he said. “And I mean I thought it would be good for me to you know be alone.”

“In Vegas?” Percy snickered.

“It was a bad idea,” he agreed. “But I think I was driving the rest of my friends crazy talking about her all the time.”

“It happens when you break up with someone.”

“I guess.”

They fell into a little lapse of silence. It felt sort of great spilling his guts out metaphorically to someone while he was sober. It helped that Percy was a fantastic listener. This guy was getting better and better by the minute. He felt like he hit the jackpot as far as drunken marriages go.

“How’d you meet your ex-girlfriend?”

“A little like this actually,” Jason admitted. “Only less the drunk, less naked, and less married.”

“So, literally not like this at all?”

“No,” he chuckled. “Maybe not.”

“What happened?”

“Short story is I woke up at the hospital and suddenly I had a girlfriend.”

“That’s convenient.”

“Yeah.”

“You sound like you lead an interesting life.”

“I try,” he joked.

“Hey don’t be offended,” Percy said. “But do you make it a habit to start your relationships with amnesia?”

“I’m trying to do better.”

“You seem to be doing worse.”

“I got drunk, met friends, and married you,” Jason said. “Doesn’t seem so bad.”

Percy smiled at him. “We’re already married. No need to sweet talk me.” Then winked.

Jason’s heart was ready to bust out of his rib cage and sing. Drunk him seriously did a great job of getting a husband.

They were having a moment and Jason thought they might have even kissed when Annabeth came out of the bathroom and announced. “You two need to get back to the chapel.”

Percy sat up. “Why?”

“Rachel is missing her phone and she remembers it being either in the tattoo parlor or the chapel.”

“Why can’t she just get a new one?” Jason sat up.

Annabeth sighed. “Apparently it was a one of a kind pro-type and if someone else found it she would be in big trouble.”

Percy turned to Jason. “I guess we will be retracing our steps today.”

“Fun.”

“I called downstairs and Rachel’s driver is waiting for you. Just tell him where to go.”

They did not move.

“Go!” Annabeth ordered.

They left quickly and heard a faint _‘thanks guys’_ from Rachel in the bathroom.

“Wait I still haven’t found my other shoe!”

“Here!” Annabeth tossed him an odd one.

“They’re not the same shoe!”

“Just go!”

Percy dragged him to what apparently was an elevator straight in the suite. Holy crap this place was fancy.

They got in the car and told the driver to go to the tattoo parlor.

Jason did not expect the tattoo parlor to be open. He also did not expect the person who gave Percy the tattoo to feel so familiar with them.

“It’s the married guys!” the woman said excitedly. “It’s nice to see both of you doing well.”

“Uhhh,” was all Percy could say.

“Is the tattoo giving you trouble, hun?”

“Ah. No. The tattoo is fine. It’s great actually.”

“What brings you love birds here?” she asked kindly.

“We’re looking for a phone,” Jason said awkwardly.

The woman pondered for a moment and said, “I don’t remember you folks leaving anything when you left here but I’ll get the lost and found box just in case. You wait right here.”

“Thank you,” Percy said as the lady walked to the back.

“We must have made an impression on her,” he said once they were alone.

“Probably.” Something on the far wall caught his attention. “Holy crap Rachel drew a mural of us on the wall.”

Jason turned his head and there was, indeed, a mural of the two of them on the wall. It was a beautiful mural that depicted two people very much in love in the perfect likeness of him and Percy.

The tattoo lady came back with a box. “Oh, now see isn’t that the loveliest thing you ever did see?”

“Uh, sure.”

“It depicted you lovers perfectly.”

Percy blushed at that and cleared his throat. “We’re just going to, uh, sift through this if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all sweethearts. Knock yourselves out.”

“Thank you.”

They looked through the box and found a lot of lost IDs and, funnily enough, wedding rings. They did not comment on the irony. There were a couple of times when their fingers brushed and it sent little sparks down Jason’s spine. In the end, they didn’t find what they were looking for and headed out to the chapel. Before they left the tattoo lady felt the need to tell them that she sincerely hoped their marriage worked out and neither of them had the heart to tell her otherwise.

It was weird how neither of them has mentioned divorce.

They spent the car ride to the place they got married trading stories and jokes. They arrive at the chapel with only the office at the back open.

When they entered the office, they were greeted with a “It’s you two!” from a person behind the desk they could assume was the person in charge.

“You remember us?”

“How could we forget?” the chapel person said. “You were one of the our most memorable customers!”

“Why?”

“Well, you two were just so cute, weren’t you?” she said.

“Thank you?” Percy said embarrassed.

His husband was very cute when he was embarrassed Jason thought. He chastised himself immediately for thinking of Percy as his husband. In his defense, they both had their rings on. Also, as far as everything is concerned this day kept getting better and better.

“We’re looking for something,” Jason said. “Did we by chance leave a phone here?”

“As a matter of fact, you did,” she pulled a drawer open and pulled out a giant rectangular brick looking thing.

“Yup, that’s Rachel’s phone,” Percy confirmed.

“That’s her phone?”

Percy picked it up and showed it to him. “She finds the brick phone case hilarious.”

“It is.”

“Right?”

They laughed together and the chapel lady squealed.

“I swear you guys are one of the sweetest couples we sort of married,” she said smiling from ear to ear.

“What do you mean sort of?”

“Didn’t we get married here?”

“Technically, yeah,” she nodded.

“What do you mean technically?”

“You had a wedding ceremony here but you’re not actually married,” she explained.

“What?” Percy blinked in befuddlement.

“How---Wha---” Jason took a deep calming breath. “Please explain.”

“Well, you see for you guys to be legally married you had to sign---,” the chapel person brought out a folder from another drawer, “—this marriage contract. However—”

“We didn’t sign it?” Percy asked.

“Oh no, you definitely signed it.” The chapel lady laughed. “It’s just well as you can see. You signed it as Superman and Aquaman.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you say---”

“You see you picked the super hero themed package wedding,” she explained patiently. “You two were so adorable and your friends were so cute. We didn’t realize you’d take the theme so far though.”

Percy was slacked jaw with shock from this revelation.

“Un-fucking-believable,” Jason said.

“I was going to call you and clear everything up but you showed up here anyway. Funny how these things turn out, no?”

Percy and Jason looked at each other in disbelief for a moment then burst into laughter.

They left the confused chapel lady insisting that they didn’t want to correct anything. Percy called Annabeth and told her they had the phone and about what happened in the chapel office.

It was ridiculous. Last night was ridiculous. This morning was ridiculous. His whole trip in Las Vegas was ridiculous. He can’t believe he just lost a husband the same day he got one.

“This is probably the weirdest day I’ve ever had,” Percy said. “And I’ve had weird days.”

“Maybe you should tell me about them sometime.”

“Maybe I will.” Percy smirked.

They walked silently to the car when the silence broke.

“Hey, since we’re both single now,” Percy said a little embarrassed. “How about we---”

“Do you want to go out sometime?” Jason asked equally as embarrassed probably more.

Percy smiled. “Sure.”

“Great.” Jason smiled back.

“Wanna go on a date right now?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Breakfast?”

“I’d love to.”

They got into the car and happily went on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading friends! 
> 
> the ending is .... yeah i know but oh well


	8. Real World AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the real world AU with no context at all that nobody asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonyme asked: It's 4 in the morning but I always have time for jercy. I just love the idea of them being cute together? They never have the chance to just chill and get milkshakes

Jason woke up with Percy on his bed. To be clearer, he woke up with Percy watching him sleep while lying next to him in bed. Granted it wasn’t an unusual occurrence seeing as they were dating, but he distinctly remembered going home alone and going to bed just as alone.

“Hey.” Jason whispered to Percy in the darkness of his room.

“Hey,” Percy whispered back.

“What are you doing here?”

“I missed you.”

Jason smiled at that and scooched over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Percy let the kiss linger making it a little more than chaste.

“I missed you too,” he said.

“Wanna go get milkshakes?” Percy asked abruptly.

“It’s four in the morning.”

“The diner’s open twenty-four hours.”

Jason looked at Percy who looked back at him with those baby seal eyes-- bright even in his dark room-- that he can never say no to.

“Please?” Percy asked dropping a kiss on his nose.

When Jason didn’t respond as quickly as Percy would have liked he dropped another kiss, this time on his forehead. Then on his cheeks. Suddenly, Percy was peppering small kisses on Jason’s face which always made him giggle.

“Sure,” Jason said after Percy let up. He’ll never not give Percy what he wanted anyway so. “Let’s go.”

Percy gave him another sweet little kiss, this time on the lips, for all his efforts.

+

The drive to the diner was fun. It was as fun as driving with the love of your life at four in the morning with no one else on the road and your favorite song was on the radio. It was the best fun anyone can ever have in the history of the world.

“Percy,” Jason laughed. “Stop!”

“What do you mean?” Percy asked trying to stifle his own laughter. “I’m killing it!”

“Yes! You’re killing the song! You’re ruining it!”

“How can I ruin a song that’s already so bad?”

“That’s my favorite song!” Jason protested playfully pinching Percy on the side.

“Hey! I’m driving no tickling!” Percy said as he tried to pinch Jason back.

“Behave,” he scolded good-humoredly. His face already hurt form laughing so hard. Percy knew how to really make a good song bad. “You just don’t know good taste.”

Percy snorted. “No, you just have bad taste.”

“Lies!” Jason said. “I have great taste. You being my boyfriend proves that.”

Percy gave him that smile that made Jason’s heart sing and the butterflies in his stomach come alive and take his breath away.

“Does it?” Percy blushed.

“It does,” Jason assured. “You’re the best.”

“You’re just saying stuff,” Percy mumbled suddenly embarrassed.

Jason loved embarrassing Percy like this. It was so cute. “Yeah, true stuff.”

Percy stopped at the red light and looked at Jason like he hung the moon and stars. Jason looked back and not for the first time did he think it was impossible not to get lost in Percy’s eyes.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Percy asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Right back at you,” Jason said while he kissed back.

+

The diner was as full as it usually was at fifteen past four in the morning which was surprisingly a little bit full.

They got a booth because they were a couple and that’s what couples did. They sat across from each other playing footsie all the while.

Jason ordered a strawberry milkshake and Percy ordered a chocolate one with a plate of fries.

It was nice spending time with his boyfriend even if it is in an ungodly hour. He hasn’t seen him at all in the past two days because of their hectic schedules. In their very brief time apart he has missed waking up next to Percy. He was already planning on asking Percy to move in with him. Maybe they could get a place together. It didn’t have to be big. All any house needs for him was Percy and he’d be set.

So, there they were sitting in a diner booth playing footsie and holding hands while drinking milkshakes.

“We’re a cliché,” Percy said smiling like a goofball.

“You’re a cliché,” Jason replied also smiling like a goofball. He was probably smiling like an even bigger one.

They passed the time by talking about what each other has missed. They talked about shows, some random things they saw the other day or another, they talked about work, friends, family. Anything and everything. Jason was even dropping hints about moving in together but knowing Percy he’d have to be a little more subtle. Although there was really no harm in getting a feel on what Percy would feel about the idea. It’s looking good so far which was making Jason giddy.

They reached a comfortable silence when Jason realized something that was bothering him ever since he woke up.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this impromptu date and all,” Jason said.

“But?” Percy intoned.

“But what brought this on?”

Percy looked down at their intertwined fingers and started biting his lip.

Jason squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Percy.”

Percy shook his head and gave a choked laugh. “I had a bad dream. It’s nothing.”

Jason knew something was a little up with Percy. If the surprise sneaking in to his bed was something to go by. Although he did very much enjoy it when Percy sneaked into his bed this time felt a little off. There was really something suspect by the way Percy kept glancing up at him on their drive to the diner or the tightness in which he has been holding his hand. Whatever it was he was there for him a hundred and five percent.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No?” Percy sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Hey—”

“It doesn’t matter now anyway. I mean. We’re here getting milkshakes.” Percy gave him a shaky grin.

“You can tell me anything,” Jason told him sincerely. “I love you.”

“The dream was about you.”

“Oh.” Jason didn’t know what to say about that.

“There was—,” Percy didn’t know how to say it and stuttered through what he was trying to explain. “It was --- Jason, you were. I mean---”

“Hey, babe—” he reached for Percy’s face sweeping the hair out of his eyes. “It’s okay. I’m right here. You don’t need to say anything else.”

“It was a bad dream, Jason,” Percy muttered.

Jason could only guess what happened to make Percy this way. He wanted nothing more than to protect him from anything that wanted to harm him.

“Come here,” Jason said. He patted the place next to him

“What?”

“Come on.”

Percy moved to sit next to Jason. Jason put his arm around Percy’s shoulders and moved him to cuddle in. Percy obliged and hid his face in the crook of Jason’s neck and shoulder.

“It was just a dream,” Jason soothed.

“I know,” Percy said into Jason’s skin.

“I’m right here.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Jason lifted Percy head gently, said “Impossible.” And kissed him. Kissed him soundly chasing the bad dream away. Kissed him with all the love he had inside him. Kissed him like a promise that as long as they were together then everything will be okay.

And Percy kissed him back with everything he had and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my boys
> 
> and i read im dear god in hell right now bc of well if u follow me ud know


	9. Not an AU but an AU (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thegirlwiththerainboweyes a dit à ididntwanttobeahalfblood :  
> Can you do a Jercy fic where Percy is knocked out in capture the flag or something and Jason is just sitting in the infirmary and he starts telling Percy all the reasons he loves him and it turns out Percy has been awake the whole time he was talking Not an au but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates!? on the same day!? FaSC readers im sorry :(

“It’s gotta be a record, Grace, you weren’t hit in the head once,” Percy snickered right after capture the flag was won by their team.

“That’s getting old, Jackson,” Jason said grinning. “Really old.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Hey, Percy.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Jason smiled.

Percy did shut up after that not because Jason told him to but because he was maybe a little bit distracted by Jason’s smile and it might have something to do with the fact that it made his brain short circuit a little bit.

“What?” Jason asked.

Percy caught himself staring and quickly blushed and looked away. “Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing?” Jason bumped his shoulder. “Come on, man. What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

Percy was about to say something completely inane when he saw it coming. He saw the giant non-lethal canon ball coming at Jason. He saw how the newbie camper (with the encouragement of Clarisse) fired that cannon straight up but then lost balance and aimed at him instead. So, in actuality, it wasn’t an accident that he got hit. He purposely, although instinctively, pushed Jason out of the way and got knocked out by the canon ball instead.

He got knocked out cold and it hurt like a bitch.

“Percy!” Jason’s worried voice was the last thing that rang through his head before everything went black.

He would have done it again in a heartbeat.

+

Percy woke up uncomfortable. He woke up with a gigantic pain on the side of his head, in the most uncomfortable cot the infirmary has to offer, and a very cold damp cloth on his forehead. It felt like a chore to open his eyes, so he didn’t. He didn’t move at all because it felt like if he even thought of moving would make his head burst into a million pieces and really it would be hell to put it back together again.

He flinched when someone took the damp towel from his forehead and replaced it with a warm one.

 _So, I’m not alone,_ Percy thought. It was nice at least not be alone and miserable.

“Gods, Percy.”

Percy startled a little when he realized just who was watching over him in the infirmary.

Jason ran gentle fingers through his hair trying to comb it maybe. Or maybe just wanting to touch him, to feel close, to make sure he’s okay.

“Percy?” Jason asked. “Hey, man, are you awake?”

Percy in his shock (and maybe because he liked Jason worrying over him) stilled and pretended to still be asleep.

Jason sighed and continued to play with his hair softly.

“Sometimes you do something, and I think _what do I see in this guy_ and you do something like this and I remember exactly what I see in you.”

Percy didn’t know what was happening, but he really wanted whatever it was to continue.

“You’re brave, strong, smarter than you will ever give yourself credit for.” Jason took Percy’s hand in his. “You’re loyal and kind. Not to mention you’re attractive as hell. The number of people who have a crush on you will blow your mind if you knew. And you’ll never even believe it if I told you so which is another thing that’s so endearing about you.”

Percy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jason was telling him all the things he liked about him? His heart was beating so fast and loud it was a miracle Jason couldn’t hear it. He bit the inside of his cheek, he wanted to smile so badly. Did Jason think he was hot? What?

“There are also so many things about you that just kills me,” Jason continued. “Like how you’re so stubborn and you do so many dumb things that it’s exhausting sometimes.”

Percy frowned a little bit.

 _Okay, so maybe Jason was just talking about his attributes then,_ he thought. None of what Jason said was untrue. They were all valid critiques of his character that he could work on through the years so he could grow as a person.

Percy’s thoughts were interrupted when Jason continued with his monologue.

“Remember that one time when we took Mrs O’Leary out for a walk in camp and some of the kids were freaking out about the giant hellhound and you were so friggin’ cute with them. You taught them how not to be scared. It was so precious. Then you looked at me with that smile and I just...” Jason sighed again. “Then the very next day you got into a fight with Clarisse about something dumb which somehow ended up with half the camp scrubbing out sand from everywhere. And then I was so pissed at you because sand. Then you made fun of me about being from California and hating sand.”

Percy didn’t need to have his eyes open to know Jason was doing that thing where he pinched the bridged of his nose and rubbing his forehead.

“None of that really matters though because I think I’m in love with you,” Jason said finally idly brushing something off Percy’s cheek.

Percy breathed in and out trying to calm himself. Jason just said he was in love with him. He might have heard angels sing. The pain in his head was more tolerable now and he actually didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. He felt maybe this was the right time to wake up.

“But most importantly you’re so goddamn stupid,” Jason told the supposedly unconscious Percy.

“ _You’re_ so goddamn stupid,” Percy, who was not as unconscious as Jason would have liked, said back.

Jason took his hand away from Percy completely and stared.

“How long have you been awake?” Jason asked in a slight panic.

“Don’t freak out.” Percy cracked an eye open to peer up at him. “But I was awake the whole time you were talking.”

“Oh gods.” Jason buried his face in his hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

“It really isn’t,” Percy consoled.

“Yes, it is.”

Percy sat up and pried Jason’s face away from his hands to hold it in his own. Jason refused to meet his eyes.

“Hey,” Percy said.

“What.”

“Jason.” He stroked a thumb over Jason’s cheekbone and said softly. “Look at me please?”

Jason peered at him shyly through his glasses.

“It’s not embarrassing,” he told him.

“Yes, it i—,” Jason tried to say.

“No, it’s not,” Percy said firmly. “You want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you are so heroic, loyal, and patient,” Percy started. “And you’re strong, loyal, caring, and you’re so smart and witty and cute and funny. I think you’re handsome as hell too. Plus, you can fly, but that’s not the point. You can be stubborn as I am and believe it or not you’re a bit of an airhead.”

Jason was about to protest about both the criticism of being an airhead and the pub of being an airhead but before he could say anything Percy interrupted.

“And I think I’m in love with you too.”

 Jason punched him in the shoulder.

“Hey!” Percy let go of Jason’s face in favor of rubbing his shoulder. “That hurt!”

“You just let me talk about you like that?”

“It was flattering.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“You still love me though, right?” Percy grinned.

“Yes,” Jason said begrudgingly.

Percy was about to say something stupid when Jason kissed him.

“I love you, too,” Percy said breathless.

Jason laughed and kissed him again. This time he really did hear the angels sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still sad abt the thing
> 
> BUT HEY HERE YA GO


	10. Adoption AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adoption AU an anon asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im baccck!!!!

In the Jackson-Grace household there was a little boy and a little girl in matching onesie pajamas currently huddled outside the door of their fathers’ room having a very serious and very quiet discussion.

“We have to be sneaky,” the little girl told her twin brother.

The little boy nodded solemnly clutching his stuffed giraffe.

“And quiet,” the little boy said.

The little girl agreed hugging her toy panda to her chest.

With teamwork they managed to open the door to their fathers’ room. It was very early in the morning, no time for anyone to be awake, and their dads were asleep on the bed. The twins looked at each other and walked slowly and quietly to the other side of the room where they knew a crib would be located.

From time to time the toddlers would pause and look at each other like they were that spy movie Percy allowed them to see after they’ve run him ragged with pleas and promises to be good. Their fathers on the bed were still fast asleep unaware of the twins’ scheme.

When they reached the other side of the room they saw it. They rushed over to the crib forgetting that they were on a mission and that they should be very very quiet. They got to the side of the crib and pressed their faces in between the bars and marveled at the little baby sleeping soundly inside.

“She’s so small,” the little boy whispered rather loudly not at all hiding his excitement.

“So tiny,” the little girl agreed just as loud.

The little boy reached his hand out beyond the bars as if to touch the sleeping baby.

His hand was smacked away immediately by the little girl who said with reproach, “You’ll wake _hew_.”

“Will not,” he said.

“Will too,” she insisted.

“I just wanna give hew my _giwaffe_.” The little boy tried again holding out his giraffe to the baby.

“She’s gonna wake up,” the little girl said.

“Is not!”

 “ _Shhhh_.”

Just then the little baby opened her eyes and looked at her new siblings watching her from her crib. The baby blinked. Then promptly, cried her little lungs out.

“Uh oh.”

 

***

After being woken up by the crying baby for the millionth time Percy and Jason had a routine down. One checks what’s wrong with the baby and the other prepared whatever is needed.

It was a surprise, for the both of them, to find their twins in the room and apparently watching their new baby sister sleeping. It was awfully cute how they’ve become attached to her only after a week of being introduced.

 “We didn’t do it!” the twins said in unison.

“What are you two doing out of bed?” Percy asked sleepily as he picked the baby out of the crib rocking her in his arms. “And why are you crying little Lizzy?”

“Robby? Cassie?” Jason yawned and got out of bed too.

The twins ran to him and he picked the them up with one toddler on each arm. “Did you sneak into our room?”

Jason was more impressed than anything to be honest that neither of them noticed the twins. Although it was probably because they were up all night with Lizzy. He looked at Percy who was trying to screw in the top of a bottle one handed while trying to keep the baby in his arms and not crawling up and over him.

“We just wanted to see the baby,” Cassie said bringing back his attention to the kids he was holding.

“But she started cwying!” Robby said in despair.

“We _sowwy_ ,” Cassie said.

Then the twins simultaneously hid their faces in Jason’s shoulder trying to cuddle closer and cute their way out of trouble. They’ve done this multiple times before, but his heart still gave way a little. Only a little.

Jason chuckled and looked at Percy a little helplessly. Percy laughed quietly careful not to disturb the baby he was feeding shaking his head fondly. Their kids were earnest trouble makers, they got that from Percy that was for sure.

 “Well, Lizzy is adorable,” Percy said looking fondly at the bundle in his arms. “But you two shouldn’t be sneaking into our room.”

“Sowwy,” the twins said.

“It’s okay,” Jason said dropping a kiss on their heads. “To make up for it how about you help me make breakfast?”

“I want waffles!”

“I want pancakes!”

“Waffles!”

“Pancakes!”

“We can have both,” Jason suggested.

The children squealed with joy, even Lizzy gave a happy gurgle as she drank her bottle.

Jason and Percy exchanged smiles.

“Go on,” Percy said winking at Jason. “We’ll follow you after I get her burped and changed.”

“I’ll make yours blue.” Jason stepped over to Percy giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Ewwwwww,” the children in Jason’s arms complained.

“Yeah yeah.” Jason hefted the kids up a little. “Come one you little sneaks. Let’s go make some food.”

 

***

Breakfast was not as chaotic as expected with Cassie and Robby still very fascinated by baby Lizzy.  Lizzy revels in the attention of her sibling which seems like a good sign for things to come. Or maybe a bad sign for Percy and Jason since they’re outnumbered now, three to two. The twins already get themselves into trouble with just them now they’ve got them another accomplice.

“We should go to the park,” Percy suggested trying to keep his waffle away from Lizzy who keep trying to grab hold of his fork.

“Park! Park! Park! Park!” the twins chanted.

“I guess that’s a yes.” Jason grinned.

***

Jason and Percy watched the twins run around the playground while Lizzy laid back in the stroller with her bottle and giant hat.

“They grow up so fast,” Jason said a little wistfully. “I remember when they were just Lizzy’s age.”

“I remember that,” Percy said smiling at the memory. “You were so freaked out.”

“Well, who wouldn’t be if suddenly your husband’s best friend dropped a baby on your front door step.” Jason nudged Percy’s shoulder. “Only to discover that they were twins.”

“I can’t imagine my life without them now,” Jason smiled.

“Me neither.”

“So, I was thinking…” Jason trailed off.

“You and your thinking got us another kid,” Percy said.

“Oh, has it?” Jason was grinning now.

“Yes.” Percy looked at Jason now. “I was thinking the exact same thing then. I’m thinking the same now.”

Jason leaned in for a kiss and as always Percy met him halfway.

“So, how many were you thinking?”

“At least a soccer team.”

“At least.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur reviews and kudos are super appreciated! if u want to send me prompts im @ididntwanttobeahalfblood on tumblr and maybe buy me a coffee sometime that would be gr8! details also on my tumblr <3


	11. Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mafia AU one anon asked for

Jason was at a club. Not because he wanted to drink, or dance, or hang out with friends. He was there as look out and back up if things go south for his father. His Mafia boss father was doing an important deal in the back and according to him, he has to do the grunt work sometimes if he wanted to lead the organization one day. Fun fact; he does not. Being the heir of an organized crime syndicate makes doing normal things like going outside, driving a car, or dating people extremely difficult and potentially dangerous. He and his last girlfriend – even though she was not used as leverage by a rival gang— still had their problems like massive trust issues because she insisted on getting to know him and his family and he was consistently evasive. He has been in the tatters of heartbreak ever since much to literally everyone’s annoyance.

He sighed into his non-alcoholic drink as he took another swig. Looking at all the people dancing on the dance floor he refused to let his thoughts wander. He needed focus on being look out. So, he watched some seemingly suspicious people who turned out to not be threats.

After a while he got news that the deal went off without a hitch, but instead of being able to go home and enjoy the quiet of his apartment he was specifically instructed to stay at the club until closing if there were any stragglers late to the big deal and were angry enough to make a scene.

“Hey,” said someone suddenly standing beside him. He should work on not being startled by people since he’s the heir of an organized crime syndicate.

He looked up to see the a very handsome man, with very green eyes.

“Um, hi?” he said. He was shy all of a sudden and tongue tied. This was getting embarrassing quick.

The guy smiled all dazzling and dimpled. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure,” he answered smiling back.

“I’m Percy,” the handsome man said.

“Jason,” he replied.

“So, you come here often?”

Jason burst out a startled laugh. “Oh wow. You say that to everyone?”

“Nah.” Percy grinned and explained, “Just to the people who I want to make laugh.”

“Why’d you want to make me laugh?”

“You seem to not be having a good time,” Percy said.

“You were right about that.”

“How about now?” Percy bit his lip a little, almost shyly.

“I don’t know,” he said with a smile. “Let’s see how the rest of the night goes.”

 

The rest of the night went absolutely fantastic. The music in the club was loud but they could hear each other perfectly. It was like the whole world settled down to just the two of them. They didn’t even notice that it was last call until the bartender went up to them.

“You want to get out of here?” Jason asked.

“Sure,” Percy answered. “Where’d you have in mind?”

In a fit of, what he would chalk up to, drunken bravery he said, “My place?”

And in what Jason would later on find out, Percy very uncharacteristically replied, “Sure.”

***

“I don’t usually do this.”

“Me neither.”

“Am I special?”

A grin. “Probably.”

“You are too. I can feel it.”

***

After the meeting at the bar and the subsequent venture to his condo he met up with Percy constantly. Their dates go from little café lunches to just making out in the back of a car like teenagers. It was so refreshing being with Percy and he told him so.

“Am I minty fresh?” Percy asked as he lounged on Jason’s sofa.

“The mintiest,” Jason answered dropping a kiss on his way to the kitchen.

He looked at Percy from the kitchen and couldn’t help but smile. His father’s henchmen were already teasing him about his dreamy face. It was different with Percy than with any other person he’s ever dated. He couldn’t quiet pinpoint why.

Even their first fight was about something a little different.

“Is your place a dump?” Jason asked suddenly one evening while they were having dinner Percy cooked in Jason’s kitchen. The question has been gnawing at the back of Jason’s head for a while. They’ve been dating for months and he hasn’t even stepped foot in Percy’s neighborhood. Although to be fair Percy didn’t know the condo was just his place in the city and not where he actually lived.

“Excuse me?”

“Or do you live with your mom?” he continued. “Like no shame in that, I just want to know.”

“No?” Percy said taken by surprise. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I’ve never seen your place.”

“So?”

“It’s weird.”

“It’s not that weird.”

“You’re at my place all the time!”

“You don’t want me coming over, then?” Percy huffed. “I mean you just have to say.”

“It’s not that.” Jason sighed. “You’re trying to change the subject.”

“Fine.” Percy avoided Jason’s eyes then looked at him expectantly.

“Do you not have a place at all?” he tried.

“You’re just grasping at straws now.” Percy chuckled.

“I am,” he said a little bit desperately, but he would never admit it.

“Do you want to see my place?”

“I do,” he said. “Yeah.”

Percy seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes and Jason thought he might have messed everything up.

“Okay,” Percy said. “Next week. I’ll give you an—the address.”

“Can’t wait.” Jason smiled.

***

Jason and Percy treated Percy’s place the way they treated Jason’s place which was a place to do certain activities in and maybe eat sometimes.

“You place is nice,” Jason sighed into Percy’s neck panting a little.

“It is isn’t,” Percy agreed, breathless.

Percy’s place really amazing like it came right out of a magazine.

***

“I won’t tell dad.” That’s what Thalia decided to lead with when he answered her call.

“About what?”

“About that boy you’ve been seeing,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I thought he knew.”

“You aren’t hiding it?”

“Why would I?”

“Because of how well your last one went over?” Thalia said incredulous.

“This one is different,” he said.

“Does he know?” Thalia’s voice went up a pitch. “Jason Grace did you tell him—”

“I did not tell him about anything at all,” he promised.

“Oh, so you lie.” Thalia said simply. “I knew you’d get over that hurdle.”

“I don’t lie.” He sighed. “I just don’t tell him anything.”

“How doe–?”

“We don’t tell each other stuff.” He shrugged. “It works for us.”

“Whatever works for you, I guess.” Thalia laughed. “More important question. When do I meet him?”

“Okay, I’m hanging up now. Bye.”

Thalia continued to laugh until he hit end on the call.

“Who was that?” Percy asked coming out of the shower clad with only a towel.

The effect was still not lost on Jason. “My sister.”

“You have a sister.”

“Yeah. Do you have any siblings?”

“I have a half-brother.”

“Cool.”

Before anymore questions could have been asked Percy lost the towel and Jason lost everything else.

***

“My mom is kind of asking about you,” Percy said one night while they were watching a movie at Jason’s condo.

“Kind of?” He turned in Percy embrace to look at him. “Is she being really vague about it?”

“You’re cute.” Percy pinched his side playfully. “But be serious.”

“What’s up?”

“She’s asking if maybe she can meet you?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you have in mind?” He did not like where this conversation was going. So instead of taking it seriously he distracted Percy with a flurry of kisses until all questions about meeting the parents were forgotten until the next decade.

***

When it’s the two of them, they always concentrated on the present. Jason didn’t have to lie about his family or what he did because Percy never asked and he didn’t ask about Percy’s either. They both didn’t to mind that they didn’t know each other’s history because they knew everything else about each other. It would have been weird for some couples maybe, but not for them. They worked. Really well.

Until their little love bubble was burst by gun shots.

***

Percy didn’t do a lot of dating because his job was a really dangerous one. He was a detective of the NYPD and he was really good at his job.  He and his partner were so good that they couldn’t help garnering some enemies. Especially since last time when some psychopath got hold of his mother’s whereabouts and used it against. He couldn’t bear putting the people he loved most in danger just because some criminal or some gang wanted to take revenge on him for putting some of their guys behind bars. So, he doesn’t date. He doesn’t keep anyone closer than they should be. Therefore, he doesn’t date. But one day at the club while he helped do recon on a deal going down in the back he saw someone that caught his eye and wouldn’t let go.

He didn’t know why he went up to Jason’s place the first night or why he kept seeing him again and again. He even cleaned up his apartment, which was formerly filled with case files and theories, so Jason could come visit. He let Jason visit. Things were getting serious with Jason and he didn’t even know what Jason’s parents did for a living. But to be fair Jason didn’t know what  _he_  does for a living.

Percy and Jason’s relationship were going so well that they had keys to each other’s apartments. Jason’s hasn’t even met his mom yet and they had keys to each other’s apartment.

Everything came to ahead when Percy got shot when he was walking back to his apartment where Jason was waiting for him.

Percy burst into his apartment while Jason was watching some TV on the sofa. He said Jason could let himself in anytime. He doesn’t know if he regretted the choice or is thankful.

“Percy!” Jason bolted upright and took in Percy’s disheveled appearance and bleeding arm. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I got shot at,” Percy said. Adrenaline was still running through his veins. “Nothing too big though. I just got nicked.”

“Oh god.” Jason paled.

“It’s okay,” he tried to calm Jason down. “I get shot all the time.” Probably wrong choice of words.

“It’s not okay!” Jason was already trying to get better view of his wound to see how he could treat it. “Do you have a first aid kit? Where is it?”

“Calm down,” he tried to soothe.

“When you stop bleeding all over the place maybe.” Jason looked at him weirdly. “First aid kit?”

“In the bathroom. Second drawer.”

Jason came back and apparently knew how to bandage a gunshot wound.

“I know first aid, okay?” Jason said when Percy asked.

“Thank you,” Percy said.

They were quiet for a moment not knowing what to say.

“This is all my fault,” they said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

“All your fault?” they asked again at the same time.

“Percy,” Jason said.

“Jason.” Percy’s eyes narrowed. “What are you not telling me?”

“What are you not telling  _me_?’ Jason shot back.

“Why would it be your fault that I got shot?” Percy asked.

“Why would it be yours?” Jason retorted.

“Because I’m a cop.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “You’re a cop?!”

“Yes,” he hesitated. He knew a lot of people who wouldn’t be okay with dating cops it’s fine. A little heartbreaking especially with Jason, but he wouldn’t be surprised. “Is that a problem?”

“I’m dating a cop?!” Jason almost screamed. “My boyfriend is a cop?!”

“A detective actually,” he pointed out unhelpfully.

“That’s worse.” Jason buried his head in his hands. “Oh no.”

“Jason.” He put his hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong? Why do you think I got shot because of you?”

“Because my father is Zeus,” Jason said through greeted teeth.

“Wait.” Percy took a deep breathe. “Like the Mafia boss Zeus?”

“Yes.”

“The biggest syndicate in the whole state, Zeus?”

Jason nodded.

“You’re his son?!” Percy practically yelled.

“I didn’t want you to know,” Jason said like an excuse.

Percy sat back on his chair. Stunned. “I feel so stupid.”

“What?”

“I’m the best detective on the NYPD and I didn’t know my boyfriend was the biggest crime lord’s son.” Percy slumped on the table. “How’s that for irony.”

“I know how you feel,” Jason said solemnly.

Their eyes met from across the table. They burst out laughing. All things considered this was hilarious.

“I don’t want to break up,” Jason said abruptly.

“I don’t want to either,” Percy said.

“We should have talked about this earlier.”

“Probably.”

“Why didn’t we?”

“Because we didn’t want to.”

“Right.” Jason took Percy’s hands in his own. “What do we do now?”

Before Jason could answer shots fired through the apartment.

“First, we get out of here,” Percy said through the gunfire.

“Let’s go!”

***

They escaped the apartment building on Percy’s motorcycle driving out of the city to some safehouse Percy has acquired somewhere in a nearby village. They stopped a few miles short of the safehouse, so Jason could make a quick phone call.

He called his sister.

“Does father have a hit on my boyfriend?” he cut to the chase even before Thalia could say hello.

“What?” Thalia sounded confused. “I don’t think so.”

“Who does he have a hit on right now?”

“Let me check.” He could hear Thalia sorting through a stack of papers. “Some big wig wannabe rival leaders and a Detective Jackson.”

“Oh no.” he let his head fall on Percy’s shoulder.

“Jason, you did not,” Thalia said in shocked disbelief.

“I did.”

“Oh, this is bad. But also kind of ironic, right?”

“I know.” He felt comforted by Percy rubbing circles on his back. “Call off the hit.”

“I’ll try. In the meantime, stay safe.”

“Thanks.”

Jason hung up and Percy kissed him gently on the lips.

“I was right,” he said barely moving away from Percy. “This is my fault.”

“We’ll probably get through this.”

“Probably?”

“Probably.”

They got back on the bike and drove to the safehouse.  When they got there someone was already inside. A few couple of someones. A tall man wearing a flower pattered shirt with many men and their guns surrounding them.

“Dad?” Percy stared directly at the man wearing the patterned shirt, he instantly recognized as Poseidon his father’s arch nemesis.

“He’s your father?” Jason’s head was spinning. Too many revelations happening in one day. “My father’s mafia rival is your dad?”

“Yes,” Percy said. “I was going to tell you, but I just found out like a month ago.”

“My god.”

“Yeah.”

“Boys,” Poseidon interrupted. “We’re missing the point of me being here. Also, Jason Grace. It’s nice to meet you. I hate your father.”

“Okay?”

“Why are you here and how did you find my safehouse?” Percy asked annoyed.

“I told you before, son, that I’m thinking of retiring and I want you to step in and lead. People have, ah, heard about my plan and are rightfully planning to kill you,” Poseidon explained. “My bad.”

“Dad!”

“I know, I know.” Poseidon held his hand up. “I’m fixing it. I called Zeus. He’s coming here.”

“There goes this safehouse,” Percy grumbled.

Jason held Percy’s hand squeezing it tightly.

Just then the doors burst open to reveal Zeus and his cronies.

“Jason, what are you doing here?” Zeus took in the scene in front of him. “And why are you with Detective Jackson and Poseidon. Did they kidnap you? I’ll kill them.”

“Don’t kill anyone!” Jason shouted.

“If I didn’t we’d be out of business.”

“Just don’t kill Percy, then.”

“Percy?” Zeus’ eyebrows shot up. “You two know each other?”

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“What?!” Zeus roared.

“’Atta boy,” Poseidon cheered.

“Don’t be supportive now, dad,” Percy said. “It’s not the time.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this to you,” Zeus told Jason. “But I forbid you from seeing that boy.”

“But I love him!” Jason said because he’s suddenly transported to a time he can actually say that and not sound ridiculous.

“You do?” Percy asked. It was the first time Jason said those words.

Jason looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“I love you too.” Percy smiled.

“This is not the time for this,” Zeus interrupted.

“Let the kids talk about their love,” Poseidon said.

Zeus glared at Poseidon who gave a cheery grin.

Percy broke the silence. “So, what’s going to happen here?”

“I was going to give him my crime empire,” Poseidon explained. “So, no one try to kill my son and leave my family alone or everyone but me and my boy dies here tonight.”

The men with guns pointed their guns at each other.

Zeus’ eyes narrowed and looked at Jason and Percy’s joined hands.

“Fine,” Zeus conceded. “You have a deal.”

“Fantastic!”

“And Detective Jackson.” Zeus looked straight at Percy. “I wish you luck on trying to prove anything.”

“I’m still going to do my job,” Percy said.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Zeus nodded. “And it goes without saying that if you ever hurt my son—”

“And if you hurt mine—” Poseidon chimed in.

“Things are going to get weird in family gatherings aren’t they,” Percy smiled at Jason.

“Depends what’s your mom like?”

“The best.” He grinned. “It’s going to be fine.”

“I believe you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out on tumblr @ididntwanttobeahalfblood or buy me a ko-fi <3 (details also on my tumblr!)
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are super appreciated and make me want to write more <3


	12. Club AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less crying in the club, a little more dancing.
> 
> Or.
> 
> Jason has a bad break up. Leo decides to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey-o!

It wasn’t a painful break up. That’s what Jason keeps telling himself. He’s not supposed to be in pain given the fact that he was the one who ended it.

But then Piper looked so relieved when he was doing the breaking up that she might as well have done it herself.

He was not in pain.

He was perfectly fine.

This was what he wanted.

“Then why are you moping?” Leo demanded as he stood there judging him.

“I’m not.” He wanted to sound convincing but his current position on the couch was probably hindering that effort. His current state of undress was probably also a contributing factor.

“You’re a goddamn liar, Jason.”

“You don’t get it.”

“Get what, bud?” Leo sat down next to him. “That you’re depressed because of a bad break up. It’s not rocket science. I would know.”

“My god,” Jason groaned. “I get it. You’re a rocket scientist for NASA. We know.”

Leo thumped him with a throw pillow. “You need to get out.”

“You can’t kick me out of my own apartment,” he said.

“Yes, I can when you’ve been commandeering the couch for two weeks straight.”

“I’m not moving.”

Leo grinned his most mischievous smile. “Oh, yes you are.”

 

#

 

Jason isn’t a fan of clubs. Although he was a fan of getting drunk and drowning his sorrows with shots of vodka. That was a good idea on Leo’s part. What a good friend.

“You’re a good friend!” Jason yelled over the music.

“I’m feeling like this was a not so bright idea,” Leo yelled back.

“Why?!” Jason downed another shot. “I’m having so much fun!”

“You’re drunk!”

“And you’re the best!”

“I’m going to the bathroom!” Leo said. “When I come back I’m taking you home! Stay here!”

“Bye, friend!” Jason shouted as Leo walked away.

He was about to reach for his next shot when someone else grabbed it.

He followed the hand that took his vodka just about ready to throw hands only to be met with the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on.

“Sorry! Was that yours?” Gorgeous man asked.

“Uh.” Jason’s drunk brain was finally short-circuiting.

“How about I buy you a replacement?” the extremely beautiful guy offered.

Jason blinked. “Sure.”

The man he thought couldn’t have possibly gone more attractive suddenly surpassed himself by giving him a wide-toothed smile.

“I’m Percy, by the way,” said Percy.

“Jason.” He grinned.

One shot turned to three more turned to an adventurously fruity cocktail that made him feel amazing. Like really good.

Like holy shit did he just drink a magic potion?

“Hey, you want to dance?” he asked. Maybe that last cocktail was like liquid courage. Or stupid juice.

“Yes.”

Didn’t matter.

 

#

 

Jason doesn’t have a lot of experience dancing in clubs except when Piper took him to parties. But he was trying to forget her right now. That was easy with the most attractive person ever grinding up on him.

And _oh._

Yup. Definitely grinding.

God, Percy was hot.

“Thanks,” Percy said with a laugh that tickled his ears.

When did they get so close? He liked it.

“You’re real, right?”

“I think so.”

Oh, now he had to kiss the guy for that. That was clever. That was cute. Also, Percy’s really pretty and he was so incredibly drunk.

The kiss was probably not his best. Too wet and absolutely zero finesse but the alcohol in his system made him not care. And by the looks of it, Percy didn’t care either.

Then after a couple of glorious moments Percy pulled away made a face then ran off.

He watched dumbly as Percy sped away.

Well, that hurt his feelings a little.

“Jesus freakin Christ, Jason!” Leo suddenly popped up from behind him. “I was gone for a minute and you disappeared! Scared the living shit outta me!”

“I need to sober up,” he said weakly.

“No, shit! C’mon there’s a Starbucks down the street.” Leo started hauling him to the exit which was a feat in on himself because he was half a foot taller than him. “God, your giant pasty ass is heavy!”

Jason just groaned and let himself be dragged.

 

#

 

After a couple of cups of coffee and throwing up a couple of times on the way there, Jason was finally feeling the horrible effects of consuming so much alcohol.

“That’s what you get,” Leo said with no sympathy at all.

“This was your idea,” Jason said. “So, this is your fault.”

“Of course, it was a bad idea.” Leo rolled his eyes. “It was mine, dumbass!”

“Some rocket scientist you are,” he murmured into his coffee.

“Reyna was right.” Leo sighed. “You should talk about, like, your feelings and junk.”

“I’d rather puke my guts out on the street. Thanks.”

“You mean again?”

“Ugh.” Jason dropped his head on the table. “Kill me.”

“Nah,” Leo chuckled. “I like keeping you around. Mope and all.”

“How nice.”

Jason sighed. They were quiet for a while. He was tempted to ask Leo about what Reyna said but that was just asking for trouble.

He’s already had enough trouble for the night.

“Mocha Frappuccino for Percy?” the barista called from the counter.

Looks, like he’ll get into more trouble tonight.

“Hey, isn’t that the guy you were dry humping in da club?” Leo said very loudly and obviously like he was trying to catch Percy’s attention.

“Don’t say ‘da club’” Jason said absentmindedly as he stared at Percy getting his drink looking a little too worse for wear. “Also, don’t say dry humping.”

Then he got caught staring so he went red and looked down. When he looked back up Percy was still looking at him and gave a little awkward smile-wave.

“My god,” Leo said. “He’s so hot.”

“Say that a little louder,” Jason hissed. “I don’t think he heard you.”

“Good idea.” Leo turned his chair fully and yelled “Hey, you—”

Jason reached over the table and put his hand over Leo’s mouth.

“Mmmp!” Leo said.

“Why are you like this?” Jason asked.

Leo shrugged.

During their little scuffle Percy went to a small table and was looking at them amusedly.

“Should I go talk to him?”

“Yes.”

“Are you saying that because he’s hot?”

“Definitely, yes.”

“Do you think he knows we’re talking about him?”

“Oh, totally.” Leo nodded. “Especially because you keep staring at him. It’s like you’ve never had a weird sexually-charged clubbing experience before.”

“I haven’t.”

“Oh well, you never forget your first,” Leo said wistfully.

“I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Go get ‘em tiger.”

He can do this.

He was already walking to Percy’s table.

Was it too late to turn back?

“Hi,” Percy said with a small smile.

“Hey,” Jason replied already feeling awkward. “Can I sit?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“So…” He cleared his throat. “I’m not following you, by the way. If you’re wondering.”

“I figured you weren’t since you were here first.”

“Right.”

There was a slight awkward silence.

 I don’t do that a lot,” Percy admitted suddenly. “Just so you know.”

“Dance with people at a club?” Jason berated himself instantly because he meant to say _Me, neither_. Instead he sounds like a cocky asshole. Was he still drunk? Possibly. The coffee helped. So did the shame.

“Get drunk and make out with people I don’t even know the full names of,” Percy clarified.

“Grace.”

“What?”

“Jason Grace.” He smiled. “Now, you know my full name.”

“Oh cool.” Percy nodded. “Percy Jackson.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah. Likewise.” Percy bit his lip then said. “Sorry, I ran out on you earlier. I had to um. Vomit.”

“Was I that bad of a kisser?”

“I’m not really much of a drinker,” Percy explained. “But, honestly?”

“Oh, god.”

“I’m kidding. Mostly.”

Jason felt his face heat up. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Percy snickered. “I’ve had worse.”

“That’s good at least. I think.”

Percy laughed.

“I swear I’m a better kisser than that if you give me a chance.” Jason shook his head. “That wasn’t like a come on, by the way. I’m just saying—"

“You’re something else,” Percy said amused.

“Hey,” Leo interrupted the moment they were having by existing. “Don’t mean to interrupt but I am. Jason we gotta go.”

“This is my friend Leo,” Jason said.

Leo gave a little wave.

“I’m Percy,” Percy waved back.

“Come on, Jason. Your sister just yelled at me to get you home,” Leo explained. “Get his number and let’s go.”

“Leo!”

“What?” Leo turned to Percy. “Have you given him your number? Do you not want to? You don’t have to. But he’s a good guy. Give him a chance. Also, kudos to your parents because wow. Anyway, you should give him your number so we can go.”

“Jesus Christ.” Jason was ready to die from embarrassment.

“Okay,” Percy said.

Jason peered at Percy who was smiling at him.

“Really?”

“Sure, but I’m saying this outright. This has been a very strange experience.”

“Yeah.”

“And I’m in a weird place right now. I’m kinda dealing with a bad break up.”

“Holy shit! So is Jason!” Leo exclaimed.

He was going to murder Leo later.

“Leo!”

“It’s true!”

Percy took out a pen from his pocket grabbed Jason’s hand gently and wrote his phone number on his palm.

“You won’t regret this, Adonis,” Leo told Percy then turned to him. “Great, you got it. Come on let’s go.”

Jason was being dragged away before he could even say anything.

“I’ll call you!”

Percy just bit his lip and gave another laugh.

Jason was staring at his hand the whole way home.

“I spy with my little eye someone who’s drinking away his sorrows,” Grover said loudly over the music of the bar.

“I spy with my little eye something none of your business,” Percy said.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Your face doesn’t make sense.”

“Percy, how many have you had?”

“I don’t know. Let’s ask.” Percy propped himself over the bar. “Hey, bartender!”

“He’s had five shots and three beers,” the bartender said deadpanned.

“Nice.”

“I haven’t thrown up once!”

 

Leo made a face but then the music changed, and Jason decided it was the perfect time to dance. He

“I need to dance!” he shouted.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea—”

He didn’t want to hear the end of that sentence, so he sways right into the fray of bodies on the dance floor. As soon as he stepped on, there were people surrounding him—dancing with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye-o!
> 
> kudos and comments bring me to life <3
> 
> also hit me up on tumblr @ ididntwanttobeahalfblood to talk abt jercy or get some prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if anyone wants to hit me up you can @ ididntwanttobeahalfblood.tumblr.com
> 
> also if anyone wants to buy me a [ ko-fi ](http://ko-fi.com/A6689SE) that would also be cool so I can keep writing more fics and stuff


End file.
